Drag Me Under
by Nellee96
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to feel nothing? But also like you're drowning in your own pain and fear? Like you're screaming but no one can hear you? Robbed of her life and forced to defend herself in a man's world, Tris had to learn the hard way that there's no light at the end of the tunnel—she was dirty and no one would want her now. Rape&mature scenes, AU
1. Chapter 1

**DRAG ME UNDER**

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered what it was like to feel nothing? Ever felt like you're drowning in your own Pain and fear? Like you're screaming but no one can hear you... Like something was weighing you down—dragging you under? Robbed of her life and forced to defend herself in a man's world, Tris had to learn the hard way that there is no light at the end of the tunnel—that she was no longer pure and innocent; she was dirty, corrupted, and going to be damned to hell.

**An AU fanfiction that incorporates dark and mature themes. Please note this story is not suited for children. If you proceed with the story, you do so at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Divergent Series, that all belongs to the brilliant mind that is Veronica Roth. I do however, own this plot and all original characters (you may/may not) meet later In the story.

**A/N:** This is my new Divergent fic—thought I'd try writing in a different style... A little more angsty than usual. For new readers of my work, welcome! For old readers, I'm sorry that this isn't a sequel to HTS (but I might write one if you're all still interested). Oh and there's no factions in this story since its AU. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>TRIS<span>

Blue eyes.

That was all she saw as water filled her lungs and she fought desperately hard to scream. Her legs felt weak, her body flailed as she sank deeper into the murky water. It was then that she realised, this was how it was going to end for her—it wouldn't be by a peaceful death when she was eighty years old with family by her side. No, she was going to die, going to drown, all because she was stupid—_foolish_.

Her eyes began to close as she felt the air begin to leave her body. She couldn't feel any part of her body anymore—the lack of oxygen made her head spin—and it was then that she prayed for a merciful death. That in her last breath she would die without any pain. She had to deal with so much loss and grief in her life already, it was only fair that her last moment be easy—quick and painless.

But as she floated in the sea, deep beneath the waves, she doubted her end would be that gentle. She was too far in the dark that she couldn't feel hands wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her up. Time escaped her mind and her last thought turned towards her brother.

_I love you Caleb._

Her eyes closed and she welcomed the darkness—it was calm. It was peaceful for a change.

.

.

.

.

.

When she woke, she only saw blinding light. For a moment, she thought she had gone to heaven. Then she realised, with the life she had led, there was no way she would end up up there. Up there were for the peaceful, pure, and innocent souls. Down there were for the sinners, the liars, the corrupted—and down there was where she belonged.

She blinked once, her eyes taking a long time to adjust to the harsh light. She tried moving her fingers, her toes, but she felt numb all over. Her throat burned and she tried to scream but nothing came out. Time slowed as she tilted her head to look around her.

She soon came to the realisation that she was in a hospital room... _But how? Why? Who would—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes settled upon a breathing figure hunched over the armchair in the corner. She didn't recognise his face, but she was sure he was the one who had brought her here. Her eyes scanned over his body, eyes stopping momentarily to notice how serene his face looked. With the added light shining above his head, he looked like an angel.

A small smile played on her lips, before her thoughts turned bitter once again. Her body twitched uneasily as she thought of the repercussions—no, she couldn't have survived... No, she wouldn't go back to that—she wouldn't go back to _him_.

Her hands fisted in the clean, white sheets and her heart beat rose quickly. Her eyes flickered across the room hastily, her breath breaking every second inhale. Her stomach felt queasy and she felt like she was going to throw up—she wasn't meant to live... She had supposed to die—she hadn't purposely jumped into that river, but she had comes to term with dying... _She was finally at peace. _

Her eyes darted around the room nervously, as she tried to think of the quickest escape—if she stayed here, he would find her, and she would never be able to escape again.

Slowly, she lifted the bed sheets off the bottom half of her body and swung her legs over the edge. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood rush to her head, making her feel suddenly dizzy. It took her a few moments before she regained control of her body but once she was not feeling weak to the bones, she pushed herself onto her feet. Though they didn't collapse, they shook beneath her weight. She steadied herself on the railing on the bed before taking a couple of steps. The tiles were cool under her feet, but she was numb to that too—she barely felt anything, save for the burning thought at the back of her mind that screamed at her—she needed to get out, and she needed to go _now_.

She cast a last glance over her shoulder at the man who was currently asleep on the chair opposite to where she now stood. She was grateful; he had saved her life, but a life that wasn't worth the effort? Her life was meaningless, it was troubled, and if she was being completely truthful, the world would be better without a soul as twisted as hers.

"Thank you." It was genuine; and looking at him, made her heart flutter and a smile turn up on her lips. He was a stranger, who risked his life for hers—he was one of the pure ones... One life that the world should treasure. As for her... Well, Tris was sure the world wouldn't miss hers. "Thank you for giving me a second chance... But it was pointless. My life, it—_I wasn't worth saving_." The last of her whisper was caught in the wind, and she hastily slipped into the hallway, disappearing into the dark night.

Her feet hit the floor in uneven steps as she trampled on broken twigs. The concrete was firm beneath her bare feet, and the occasional rock scrapped it raw, but she persisted.

Running.

That was what she willed herself to do. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would carry her. She had to keep going—just keep pushing herself further. The running was all too familiar; the sounds of wet mud squishing beneath her feet made her stomach tremble. All that she remembered from that night was running... And _darkness_.

The darkness was terrifying. It was following her—chasing her. As if it was beckoning her to come back, to give in, but Tris couldn't let herself. She wouldn't fall back into oblivion anymore...

Her mind pounded with a thousand thoughts, but there was one thing she clung onto—one person she held tight through that whole ordeal. Caleb, her brother. He was the only reason she clung onto her humanity, even despite all that torture, humiliation and pain. He was the only thing that kept her going—that made her keep living... The thought that maybe one day she would be reunited with him at last.

She began to slow, the ache in her calves now burning throughout her whole body. She puffed out a chilled breath into the cold winters night, and watched as the warm mist dissolved into the wind. Her hair stuck to her skin and sweat dotted her forehead. She swiped her forearm at the beads of perspiration that had begun to form. Dressed only in scrubs and a coat she had stole on her way out, her fingers and toes were freezing and the rest of her body were no better, even despite the short burst of exercise. She wrapped her arms around herself, dragging the fabric tighter around her frail body. She shivered at every sudden gust of wind; goosebumps rose on her skin and her lips turned blue.

She tried to run faster, but her feet couldn't support her anymore. They buckled under her weight and she fell onto the floor in a messy heap. Her body slumped on the floor ungracefully, her head slamming down on the concrete road.

Everything went dizzy; she couldn't see, she couldn't process a thing. Every single fibre and muscle in her body was going hay-wire and she was left in a half-giggling-half-hysterical state.

Her sobs came out in chokes as hiccups filled her lungs. "No." Her voice shook nervously, "I'm not going back." She shook her head desperately, reminding herself. "_I can't go back_."

She absolutely refused to go back to that—she didn't want to feel helpless anymore. She wanted to be strong, to be brave, to be pure—but she was neither of those.

And as she remembered the memories of the past night, she finally admitted to herself that she was weak. They had taken everything from her—her family, her purity, her sacred place—and they left her as an empty shell of a broken girl. The image of her innocence was shattered, they had made damn sure of that when they took the very last thing she had been so unwilling to give up. She had fought till her last breath, but they took it anyway.

_"I told you you'd like it." He hissed in her ear. "You wanted it... You asked for it." His grip tightened on her neck, causing her to whimper at the pain. "You begged for it." His eyes bore into hers and she fought to look away, but as his hands clasped tighter on her neck, she gave the answer he wanted to hear. _

_"Yes... I wanted it." She admitted at last and a cruel smile crossed his lips. _

_"That's a good girl."_

She hated what they did to her—she loathed them with every fibre of her being. Yet when they had made her say it, it was her own words she heard—not theirs. Her stomach churned and she fought the urge to throw up. She swallowed the memory and forced back the tears that wanted to fall.

_His moans filled up the dirtied room, and when he was done, he discarded her away. The ratty mattress had been her only comfort and even then, that was barely a luxury. _

_She washed herself using the cloth and bucket in the corner. The water was stale and had a foul odour, and the cloth was rough, scrapping at her skin. She scrubbed herself down, wanting to rid herself of him—but the stench of him still surrounded her. She rubbed her skin raw but the scent and taint was still there—he was still there. A reminder of what he had done. _

She could smell him, feel him even now. He had taken her, and she barely put up a fight. She cried now, wishing that she wasn't so weak. But she was, she had let him do that to her. She was dirty now, impure, and no one would want her now.

"Hey." The voice that interrupted her was soft, but she flinched at the sudden intrusion. She tried to back up, but found herself too weak to even crawl away.

"Please leave me alone." She begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you—" The voice spoke calmly. But Tris only shook her head, rejecting his hand.

"Please just leave." She whimpered. She closed her eyes, hoping that she'd be lucky enough to freeze to death. The last ever words that night were _most heart wrenching _yet the most truthful words she had ever spoken: "Just leave me here to die. I don't want to feel like this—I'm so tired of feeling like I'm broken." Her eyes met his, and electricity buzzed around them. She recognised his face and she flinched at how she had left him in the hospital. Guilt flashed across her face, but she desperately shook it off—she didn't need anymore regret, anymore pain. She had had enough for a lifetime.

"I want to help... Please—please just let me help you." His voice was soon shaking too.

She simply shook her head again and spoke coldly this time. "I'm too far gone. _No one_ can help me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

She woke up with a startle. Her head whipped around and her body jerked upright. She was panting, gasping for breath. Her mind spun with terrible thoughts, the kind that made her stomach churn uneasily. It was unsettling. Her throat burned as her mind pounded with horrible memories. It was the way she would feel every time after they would leave. She would never be able to forget the way she felt sick to the stomach after they would finish. And she would never be able to forget the way they made her submit to them, the way they made her beg for it. She wanted to throw up at the memory. She hated how they had degraded her, how they had turned her into their own personal tramp. But she didn't hate them as much as she despised herself.

Her fists clutched onto the bed sheets, as breaths began to clog in her throat. Her chest heaved heavily, gasping for air but they found none. She was choking on the memories that plagued her mind.

_"Please don't." She begged, "Please don't do this anymore. _It hurts."_ Her voice was weak, and it wasn't from her inability to speak. They were depriving her of food, sunlight and proper sleep. She was given the basic necessities; enough water and bread to sustain her—to keep her alive... But barely. She had a dirty old mattress that she would cry into each night. Her tears that she shed every night stained the bed, as did other things—things that made her feel dirty. _

_The mattress wasn't just the place she would sleep; it was also the place where they would take her. It was cruel. Making her sleep where they robbed her of everything. The smell of them still remained behind long after they left and she was sure, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of them. Her skin was tainted with their impurity much like her bedding. _

_She felt disgusted—she hated how her body would betray her each time. She refused to take any pleasure in what they did to her but the more she found herself in the unwanted position, the more her body craved it. The drugs made her mind spin, and she was confused whether it was actually her that wanted it, or whether it was the poison they were putting into her that made her desperate for them. The drugs often left her delirious, an in-and-out state where she would not remember anything afterwards. _

_But sometimes she did… _Remember it_._

_She was revolted by how her body would react to their touch. She wanted nothing more than to cringe away from them, slap their hands away but as she was pinned beneath their writhing bodies, she felt herself give in. And it wasn't long after that she would felt moans escaping her mouth. No matter how much she tried to bite them back, she couldn't stop it. She loathed herself, she hated _how weak she felt_—she felt disgusted by how easily they could control her, _manipulate her_. _

_It was the same routine each time. They would come and take what they wanted without much fight from her. It grew a little tiresome after a while, fighting when it was useless. Tris remembered just lying there, waiting for it to be over. They made her keep her eyes open, made her look them in the eye as they drove themselves deeper inside of her. They whispered dirty things in her ear… _Things that she begun to believe.

_After they left, she would drag her limp body over to the washcloth and bucket, and scrub her skin raw. It did little to heal what had broken—to heal they scars they left behind. But at least, if she scrubbed it away, maybe the scent of them would disappear too. But it never did... She would forever feel their hands on her, their lips muttering filthy words in her ear, and their sweaty body pressed again hers. Most of all though, she hated how her body reacted—even though she had no control over what she did when the poison seeped into her—she still despised herself afterwards. Punishing herself for not being strong enough to resist the craving for more of it and for being so weak as to actually beg for more. After each time, she would usually feel sick after, nausea sweeping over her like a haze. She would throw up what was left in her stomach, which because of her poor diet, usually ended with her gagging on her saliva and heaving on dry coughs. _

_When she was left alone again, to the mercy of her own thoughts. The darkness would get to her then, whispering in her ear. _

You're filthy. You're impure. And you deserve to die.

_She used to shake her head furiously, believing that she wasn't lost... That she could be redeemed. But it was all naive thinking... And the more it spoke to her, convincing her she was corrupted, changed, the more she began to believe it. Soon, she was muttering those words herself. _

**_I'm dirty. Impure. And I deserve to die._**

She let a tear fall.

"I'm dirty. Impure. And I deserve to die." She repeated the words she hadn't spoken in a while. Words that had begun to believe after the very first time they took her by force—the very first time they took her innocence. The very first time they turned her into _one of them_.

She closed her eyes and embraced the darkness that she was all too familiar with. The darkness was welcoming, yet when its edges touched her, she felt a chill run through her body. She wasn't supposed to be there—where the darkness could catch her—but the more she remembered how they took from her, and how helpless and useless she had been; the more she fell into it.

She shook her head, not wanting to remember any of it. She had made herself numb to it all. It was the only way she could've survived. She had to make herself cold, unfeeling—she had to take away her humanity to survive.

And she did… Survive.

But what was living when you couldn't feel the joys that life would give you? Tris no longer saw happiness when she glanced up at the blue sky, or the way music rung in her ear when birds chirped nearby, she didn't even remember the feeling of love, family, friendship. Every corner she turned, every man she faced, she was reminded of the harsh reality she now lived in—a reality where she would never feel those things again.

"No." Her voice trembled, and she even scared herself with how weak she sounded. "I'm not there anymore…" She shook her head furiously, remembering the events of last night. "I escaped... I'm not going back." She blinked, not believing her own words. Even with her eyes wide open, she had to keep reminding herself that she had truly left… _She had gotten away._

I'm free…

As the thought dawned her, she didn't really feel anything. Every emotion, every touch was numbing. She couldn't feel how cold the silk bed sheets felt beneath her back, or how soft the mattress was. She couldn't feel anything except the pain, the loss, the_ aching_.

"No… I'll never be free." Those words wrapped her in a bubble of insecurities. She dug her nails into her palms and she didn't stop until she felt blood seeping down her hands. "I will never escape them."

She felt the bed stir beneath her frozen body. She turned her head to the left and saw _him_ there. He was sitting on the armchair beside the bed, with his arm crossed beneath his head. She froze and a thousand terrible thoughts turned on her. Her breathing hitched and her heart leapt but she soon softened a little when she remembered… He wasn't there to hurt her… He wanted to help her. But she couldn't believe it. No one was that nice. Everyone wanted something from her.

Her eyes flickered up to the door. It was her only chance to escape… Only this time, she wouldn't be so easily found again… She would run far away. Run far enough that no one could find her. To somewhere she could finally be _free_.

She leapt to her feet and scrambled out of the bed. But she barely made it out of the door before she heard footsteps following her. Her mind spun heavily and her body felt weak. She stabilized herself on the wall, but found herself falling to the ground.

"Hey." His voice was calm, soothing but she didn't want anything to do with him. She shook her head desperately.

"Please just let me go." She whispered. Her lip trembled as her body shook anxiously.

His face softened, "I know it may be hard but please—please just let me help. I want to help you." He put his arms up, in an attempt to show his harmless intentions, "I just want to help you." He took a step closer to her.

She took a step back. "No. You don't." She whispered, "No one wants to help me. No one wanted to." Her eyes found his. "_No one can."_

"That's not true." His voice was strong this time, somewhat fierce. "I know you're not beyond help. I know that despite what you say, you want to be saved. I know… because I was once like you. I was in a place where I thought I couldn't be saved either…"

She surprised herself with the following words, "Who saved you then?"

His eyes darted away and he swiped away at the tear that had just fallen. "No one." His eyes returned to hers. "I saved myself."

She didn't say anything else.

"I know how hard it is to accept help… But you need it. I know you do. So please… Please just let me help you. Everything will be okay. I won't hurt you. _I promise."_ His voice was desperate.

"How can I trust you?" She spoke uncertainly.

"You just can. You just have to admit to yourself that you can, because deep down you know you can." He extended out his hand. His eyes pleaded at her, begging her to take it.

She looked at it skeptically before nodding slowly. "Okay." She finally said before she reached up and took his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that this took a whole week to get out… I was working on the final chapters of HTS. Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this and I shall see you next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

_When he first saw her,_ she was just a glimpse in the darkness. She was an angel in his eyes, like a light at the end of the tunnel. So when she ran, he followed.

_When he found her,_ she was drowning beneath the waves. She was so far under Tobias thought she wasn't there. But she was, slowly sinking further and further. She was floating there, blonde hair caught in the tumbling waves above her. Her eyes were closing fast and her body stopped flailing, as if she had stopped fighting. He moved quicker, gliding effortlessly between each rolling wave, reaching out desperately to her. Her eyes were now closing too fast, and Tobias could see her take her last breath.

He reached her, hoping that he was fast enough in getting to her. In his mind, he prayed he was. He wrapped his hands around her frail arm, not really noticing how small it was in his palms. He pulled her up, tugging her as he desperately swam up for air. He could feel his vision fading too; they were too far under now. The water was throwing them around like rag dolls. Something inside of him didn't let him give up, despite his lungs bursting from the lack of oxygen, his insides burning and his mind numb. He just kept climbing, kicking, hoping he would reach the surface soon.

He did after a few moment, bursting out from the sea, lungs gasping for air. Using the very last of his energy, he spurred himself to reach dry land. One on the safety of the sand, far from the waves that had tried to claim them both, he laid her on her back. Once glance was all it took to know her beauty. But _w__hen he touched her,_ all he could feel was cold. She was beyond freezing; her skin pale and raw. In that moment, Tobias felt his heart stop—he was too late. She was gone.

Silence tears streamed down his face as he clutched her to his chest. As sobs clogged his throat and tears burned his cheeks, he heard it. It was soft, but it was steady. Most of all, it was there. All hope inside of him renewed.

She was still alive. _Her heart was still beating._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The longest hours were the ones he spent in the hospital following that.

He had been checked out by the staff hours ago, who had insisted that they keep him for observation. He had objected claiming he was fine, and that all that mattered was _her_—the girl he had known for less than a day. Even that was an exaggeration, he didn't even know her, and he had just saved her…

With no reason at all.

He felt like he was just compelled to save her—like if he didn't, life would be bleak without her.

He had no doubt he did the right thing, but it didn't make it any easier. In fact, seeing her there, lying motionless was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done. She was so still, so pale, just like how she had been when he had pulled her out.

Tobias still didn't know how he had managed it but somehow, he had convinced the nurses to stay by her side. They had agreed, reluctantly, but only after making him promise he would not leave in case they needed to do a follow up. He could only nod numbly, their voices nothing but a blur in the background as his eyes focused on her.

He moved around to the other side of the bed cautiously, as if she would wake. There was an armchair that had been brought next to the bed, obviously for him. He seated himself on the chair. It was hard and uncomfortable but Tobias didn't give it another thought. His eyes scanned rest of the room briefly before returning his eyes to her. "Why is she not moving?" His voice was soft, afraid.

"We don't know. But—but there has been visible signs that she had been…" The nurse mumbled, refusing to meet his eye.

At this, Tobias immediately shot up from the chair and looked up at her, voice suddenly fierce. A fire ignited inside of him. "Signs that she had been what?"

She looked at him for a millisecond before looking away again, "Signs that she had been abused."

Everything stopped.

The world stopped spinning and he felt light-headed. He placed a firm palm on the bed, supporting his weight as he collapsed into his chair "What?" His voice shook, "That can't be true…" He trailed off, tears of his own now falling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. He nodded numbly but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Why?" His lip trembled and he had to bite back the cry that wanted to escape. He wanted to hold her in his arms and whisper to her that everything would be okay but he knew that wouldn't change anything—it wouldn't change what had happened to her. "Why would someone do this? To her?"

"I'm really sorry but I just don't know." Her voice was gentle and hushed. But as she spoke her next words, her eyes turned hard and cold. "Some people are just cruel. Not everyone in this world is as nice as you are." She informed, giving him a small, but sad, smile before she turned and left. As much as he wanted comfort right now, he wanted something more. He wanted to punish the people who did this.

"I promise I'll get them. I promise you they won't get away for doing this."

…

He woke to find her gone and in that second, he could feel his heart stop.

"No." He whispered, glancing at the ruffled bed sheets. She was woken when he had fallen asleep, and she had run. He cursed at himself for not being more vigilant, for not being more careful. He scrambled out of the chair and onto his feet and before he could blink, he was racing down the hallway and out the hospital.

He didn't even know where to begin looking, but all he could think about was her and getting her back. He didn't want her on the street where god knows what people could do to her, after what she had been though—the world couldn't be trusted to be good to her.

He glanced left and right at the intersection. There was no way he could know which direction she had taken. _She could be anywhere_, some part of him inside spoke. He shook his head and he scolded himself for such negative thinking, "If left doesn't work then I'll take right!" He yelled, attracting odd glances from general people on the street. He didn't bother acknowledging their rude stares, and just took off to his left.

_I have to find her_. He repeated: _I have to_.

_Why? _The voice interrupted his thoughts again._ Obviously she didn't want you so why are you trying so desperately to find someone who doesn't want to be found! Come on! She ran away from you. She doesn't want you_. **_She doesn't want to be saved—she can't be._**

"Stop lying!" He screamed, pulling at his own hair. Then he fell to his own knees, weak to the core, "It's not true. Everyone can be saved." His head nodded sadly now, "She can be saved. I know she can."

It was a while before he found her but when he did, she couldn't be mistaken. She was hunched over on the ground. A crumpled figure on the pavement. He closed his eyes and willed away the tears that wanted to fall. He had to be strong now; he had to be strong for her.

_When he saw her again, when he really saw her,_ it broke his heart. Seeing her there with tears streaming endlessly down her puffy cheeks, legs scrapped and bruised, and her wrists red and raw, mouth muttering terrible words.

His heart crunched and he could feel it rubbing against his chest. It ached him to see someone like this. He approached her slowly, taking small careful steps towards her. He blew a sigh of relief when he found that she hadn't seen him coming. He was most afraid of her running away again and he wasn't sure he would've had the heart to catch up to her.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, unsure of what he wanted to say. Then he decided on the simple, "Hey." His voice croaked, and it was quieter than he had hoped.

She flinched at his voice, and tried to move away. "Please leave me alone." She pleaded.

He could feel his heart cracking more. "I'm not going to hurt you—" He spoke, stopping because he didn't know how to finish. He reached out for her, but she shifted away slightly and he recoiled his arm back, for fear that she would not talk to him again. Or worse… run away.

"Please just leave." She whimpered, closing her eyes. "Just leave me here to die. I don't want to feel like this. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm broken." Her eyes finally met his, and he winced at how her eyes were so lifeless, dull.

"I want to help…" He begged. He didn't know what else to say… _What could you say to someone who has been through that much? How much comfort and help could one really offer? _He continued nonetheless, "Please—please just let me help you." He pleaded harder.

But she shook her head and spoke, any trace of sadness in her voice now gone. "I'm too far gone. No one could help me now."

With that, his heart shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry that probably wasn't the easiest read, it was hard for me to write—probably because I knew I had to do a chapter soon from Tobias' perspective and I knew it would be super hard to tell his tale from his point of view… And it was. Incredibly hard. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it anyway (Well enjoyed it as much as you could've with all the sad stuff happening). See you next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

She woke up several times during the night, though most of the time she was so out of it, she fell back to sleep almost immediately. Tobias had brought her back to his apartment, after she had passed out on him, worried that she would try to escape again if he left her at the hospital. He understood her fear clearly; it would be terrifying waking up to a sterile room with white walls and nothing but sick people all around. She wouldn't get better there, she would only get worse.

Tobias observed her from afar; she looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face radiated with beauty and it showed no signs of the physical—and emotional—pain she had been through. Her face had grown red with colour, a relief in his eyes. She was pale as a corpse when he had first brought her to the hospital. On the way, trudging through mud and walking endlessly down the tiresome road, he had that nagging worry that he had been too late. But he hadn't... The doctors had said, if he had been any later, she would've been dead. Gone.

There was nothing worse than that thought: her being gone. There was this simplicity about her—life was brighter when she was near. Strange as that would be for two people who just barely met, and had gotten off on the rockiest of starts. He felt at ease when he would see her chest rising and falling evenly, a clear sign she was still breathing—still here. The longer he found himself looking at her, the more his anguish and concern would slip.

He made himself comfortable on the wooden chair that he had brought into the bedroom. He didn't want to risk anything by climbing into bed with her. God knows what kind of reaction he would get from that. He nodded off to sleep, mind at peace knowing she was safe.

"Safe." He repeated in his sleep, content with how it sounded.

He woke up to the sudden ruffling of sheets. His head shot up at the sound and his eyes snapped open to find the ghost of a figure darting out the bedroom door. His immediate reaction was to jerk upright and he was on his feet in no time. One glance at the empty bed told him all, she was trying to run again.

"Shit." He swore at himself. How did he think that taking her back to his apartment was a good idea?

_You should've left her at the hospital. You should've let the professionals take care of her. _The voice was back. _She would've been better without you. _

"She wouldn't—" His lip quivered. He didn't sound as confident as he had hoped in his mind. "She would've run away again." He concluded.

_Sure. But look at what just happened? Don't you see? Taking her back here was not a good idea. Think about how she would've seen it? Waking up to a stranger in an unfamiliar room? Wouldn't that remind her of something? _

Then everything clicked. He hated how long it took for him to have realized that. Of course she was going to bolt as soon as she got the possibility. She was terrified of men, terrified of being alone in the same room with them. "I'm such an idiot!" He yelled before running after her.

He didn't have to run far. Part way through his living room, he found her there, crutched on the floor, her body shaking dangerously as she rocked herself back and forth. As he crept closer to her, a pang of anger flashed across his face. She looked so scared, so innocent—_how could someone do this to her? She was too young… Too young to have been put through all of that_. It just wasn't fair.

He crouched down beside her, careful not to make any sudden movements that could scare her. "Hey." After he spoke, he realized how the whole situation looked familiar; it was the exact repeat as yesterday. He vowed to make a change this time, to help her somehow. He didn't know how, but he knew he had to do something.

Or she would be forever terrified of him.

She simply shook her head, "Please just let me go." Her voice was quiet, and her body shook even more.

A sad smile found its way to his lips, and he found himself speaking without thought. "I know it may be hard but please—please just let me help." His eyes were begging, "I want to help you." He put his arms up, an innocent attempt to show he was harmless. She glanced at him warily before she looked away. His shoulders sagged as he repeated. "I just want to help you."

She shuffled backwards, "No. You don't." She stated, "No one wants to help me. No one wanted to." She looked at him now, straight in the eye. "_No one can._"

He swallowed the uncomfortable lump caught in his throat. "That's not true." He remarked, "I know you're not beyond help. I know that despite what you say, you want to be saved. I know… because I was once like you." His voice was barely audible now, and he found his own hands were shaking with fear now. "I was in a place where I thought I couldn't be saved either…"

Her next words caught him by surprise, "Who saved you then."

He chewed down on his lip, turned his head away and spoke. "No one." He turned back to her, "I saved myself."

She didn't bother answering him, but he knew he had made some progress with her. His insides leapt with joy, though his stomach churned with nausea at the memory he had just brought up. He hated talking about it. In fact, he had blocked that from his mind. The fact that he had shared it with her was a shock to him. As much as he wanted to say that he was helping her—she was helping him too.

His heart sped up a little at that.

"I know how hard it is to accept help… But you need it. I know you do. So please… Please just let me help you. Everything will be okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." His voice was fierce though there was something clumsy about the way he spoke.

She eyed him up at down, "How can I trust you?" She asked uncertainly.

"You just can. You just have to admit to yourself that you can. Because deep down you know you can." His hand gestured to his own heart. He then reached out, hand open and waiting for her.

She looked at it nervously before nodding. "Okay."

He felt relief wash over him. It was s shaky step, but it was a step nonetheless. She was beginning to trust him. He tried hard to hide the big grin that wanted to come out. "I'm Tobias." He introduced.

"Tris." She answered slowly, hand shaking in his.

…

She didn't say anymore for the day. She spent majority of the time in the bedroom, by herself. There was no verbal improvement after their last conversation, but each time he came to check on her, she wouldn't shy away from him as much. Occasionally she would still shift uncomfortably when he tried to make small talk, but at least she didn't run away. She offered simple answers such as a nod or a shake of the head, but still no words.

Tobias sighed as he resigned to the couch for the day. It was only noon and yet he was already so exhausted. He sauntered over to the couch and collapsed on top of it. With a heavy exhale he sunk into the comfort the chair had to offer. Only now did he feel how sore his shoulders were, and how his head was now throbbing. He barely had any sleep the past week, and it was way before Tris entered the picture. He always had a hard time falling asleep, and the troubles that now plagued his mind no longer allowed to get an ounce of rest.

_She won't thank you. _

His small smile from before turned into a frown. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" He cried.

_She hates you. She hates all men—as she should_.

"I'm not like them!" He growled, thinking of them made his insides boil with rage. He was fuming inside at the thought of them with their hands on her. "I will never be like them."

_She doesn't think so. She thinks you're keeping her here. Like a prisoner… Like how they did to her. Don't you get it? She's miserable here… Sooner of later she'll run away again… You'll drive her right back into their arms. _

"Just shut up!" He hollered, hands now fisted into balls by his side. "I won't let her go back. I'll protect her." He declared, "_I'll protect her always."_

_You can try, but you won't be able to protect her from **them**_**. **_They're everywhere—they have eyes everywhere. They'll see you long before you can even get close. They're dangerous, they're deadly and they're coming for her… And now **you**. _

He slammed his hands down on the chair. "Why won't you just leave me alone!"

Then there was silence. The voice inside his head was gone, but its words were forever there. Lingering in the back of his mind. It was true, as much as Tobias hated to admit it, he couldn't protect her. If they had as much power as it had said, then there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming. "No. I will protect her." It was soft, but the more he repeated it, the louder his voice grew. "I will protect her." He paused, "I have to."

His eyes naturally found it's way to the bedroom door, where he knew she would be. He groaned, as he got up from his relaxed position, angry at how his own thoughts had manipulated him.

"Tris?" He knocked as he called out to her.

There was no response.

Slowly, he inched the door open. To his surprise, he found her on the bed sitting cross-legged, wide-awake as opposed to sleeping, his assumed guess. Her head moved up to greet him, but she didn't speak. She gave a nod of acknowledgment then went back to reading her book.

Reassurance washed over him. "She's safe."

_For now_.

He shook off the bad vibe the voice gave, but it didn't hide the shiver than ran down his spine. Immediately, he felt sick, anxious. Distracting himself, he let his eyes wander from her sitting figure to his bookshelf where he had found one missing slot. A smile crept on his face as he moved closer. "What are you reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland." His jaw dropped a little. _Had she just spoken to him? And not about death or pain?_

His mouth was moving fast though no words came out. She was watching him, and as if pressured to say something, he quickly blurted out words hoping it formed a coherent sentence. "Is it good?"

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. The corner of her lip turned into what he hoped was a smile, though it faded as soon as it came. She nodded in response to his question.

She didn't flinch as he moved closer, so he took it as a welcoming gesture. He sat down on the bottom corner of the bed, the one closest to the door. Her attention had returned to the book, though once in a while, he could see her eyes twitch, watching him. She was still careful, weary of trusting anyone. At least, she let him sit near her—it was a baby step. But it was progress nonetheless.

They sat in dead silence. The grandfather clock chimed from the hallway and the winds howled outside. She had buried herself deep beneath the duvet, in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. He watched her, observing her with a small smile on his lips. It was nice to see her like this; she looked like a normal teenager. For someone who had been through what she had, she was doing remarkably well in remaining calm, though he suspected it was more for show than anything. She did seem slightly nervous; though all those funny vibes faded the longer he sat with her. Once an hour or so, her hands would twitch anxiously or her body would shiver. He had to stop himself from touching her; the thought of holding her tight and promising that no harm would ever come to her was very tempting. He had to use every bit of self-control he had left to stop himself from jeopardizing what little progress they had made.

Sometime during the long hours they spent in the room, he had gotten up to grab his own book to read. So they sat, side by side—but not close enough to be touching, he was very vigilant about that—reading. Time passed by quickly this way, and it was a long time before any of them spoke again.

To his surprise though, it was Tris that broke the silence. He was so immersed in his own book that he hadn't realized that she had stopped reading and was now taking her time to look him over. "Could you—" Her voice wavered and she stopped, biting her bottom lip, unsure of whether to ask the question.

"Hmm?" He murmured, placing the book down in his lap, spine facing upwards.

His hum of approval gave her the go-ahead to continue. "I was wondering if you could—could you read to me?" The book was dangling in her tiny hands and he reached over, taking it from her grasp, taking extra care as to not touch her whilst doing so.

With the book in his own hands now, and Tris safely under the duvet, Tobias looked at her, a genuine smile on his face, and said: "Of course I will, Tris."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Forgot to mention this at the start, but Tris is around 16 and Tobias is 19/20 here. Oh and thanks to everyone who's read and supported me so far...1,000 views already that is incredible! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as always, and don't forget to eave your thoughts down below, would love to read them. See you next time :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

She slept through majority of the night and the day, though when she woke she still felt restless. Her insides were jumping and she was itching to do something, something even as basic as reading. She barely remembered how it felt like to read—to be so completely taken over by something so captivating. She had spent the whole day yesterday reading Alice in Wonderland, and she was sure it was her favourite book. She used to love reading when she was younger, but she hadn't done it since she had been… _stolen_.

She threw up broken breaths, the memories of that night burning fresh in her mind. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Mum?" Her big blue eyes looked up at her mother, eyes pleading, "Can we please go to the park? I really want to play on the swing, and Caleb promised me he would swing me higher than I have ever gone before!" Her eyes sparked with excitement as she pictured how much fun it would be. _

_Her mother looked down at her with saddened eyes, "Not today honey. We have to meet your father and brother for dinner. We can go another day, okay?"_

_Tris pouted but nodded numbly, grabbing onto her mother's hand as she let her lead away from the playground. Her dreams were dashed, but she had hope and her eyes sparkled with mischief. She had planned to go back to the park tonight, when her mother and father were fast asleep. She would sneak out with Caleb just after nine, after they were tucked into bed, and they could play on the park for as long as they wanted. To a six year old, there were no such things as consequences. _

_The dinner was boring, as it usually was. Every one took turns saying what they were grateful for and then would hold hands as her father said grace. Tris didn't really understand what the whole importance of family dinner was, but she obeyed quietly, speaking only when she was spoken to. She never spoke out of turn, and she never interrupted. She was told to be a lady, she had to have manners, and so that's what she learned. She learned how to behave, to act accordingly and to never disobey. _

_That was what made her desire to escape to the playground that much more thrilling. She knew she shouldn't… She didn't care if she got caught… She was tired of abiding by the rules; she wanted to break the strict code, just for one night. _

_So when ten o'clock rolled around, she quickly jumped from her bed, tripping over the length of her pyjamas. She scrambled to her feet and climbed onto Caleb's bed, hitting his arm to wake him up. He woke up with a grumble, but once she told him of her plans, he had the same grin. _

_The two climbed out their window, lowering themselves onto the driveway before disappearing into the darkness. The park wasn't far. It was a five minute walk from the house, a minute or two running. They made their way to the swing, though Caleb got their first because he was faster and his longer legs pulled him forward. Tris continued to run, the swings were in sight and Caleb was there waiting for her but she felt her legs begin to slow. She came to a stop, her tiny legs aching from all the running. She hunched over, palms pressed on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. _

_When she looked up, she could see Caleb there, grinning triumphantly. He was hard to see because it was dark but the street lamps made it easier to see. The moon shone bright above their heads and she beamed a smile, gazing up at it with wonderstruck eyes. She stopped running to admire its beauty. It was full, and it was beautiful. She was so taken by its beauty that she hadn't heard Caleb call before it was too late. _

_"Tris!" His voice cut through the night. Terror in his voice._

_She felt hands wrapping themselves around her mouth. She screamed but their large hands muffled her cries. She struggled in their grasp but their bigger figure allowed them to easily control her. She was a tiny six year old, how could she fight off a full grown man? She kicked, thrashed but she could feel herself loosing consciousness the longer he had his grip on her. _

_She bit down on his hand hard, and he immediately let her go. She began to run for Caleb who had his arms wide open, reaching for her. He was running for her but they man got to her first. For the tiniest of seconds, she managed her last words, "Run!" She screamed. _

_She saw him pause before he nodded and shot down the street to the house, screaming help the whole way. The man placed a cloth over her mouth and she fought to get it away but it made her sleepy. Her eyes were closing fast and she couldn't fight any longer. _

_Her last thoughts turned to Caleb. _I love you Caleb. I hope you make it back safe, and that you tell mother and father that I love them too. _She closed her eyes on her own terms this time, and succumbed to the darkness._

She didn't remember what happened next. Random memories collided and she felt herself being pulled into another. Only this time, it was more horrible than the last. For hours on end, every time she opened her eyes, she saw the very same darkness. It was laughing at her; playing with her. All the while knowing despite how much she would fight, _it _would always win.

_"Please not again!" She begged, banging her small fists on the metal door, "I'll do what you want! Please just don't leave me here again…" No one answered her, "Please." She pleaded one more time but there was no response. _

_She fell to the floor, bringing her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into the concrete floor. She was trapped in a metal box; it was small enough for someone her size to lie in, but everywhere she touched, it was cold and hard. It was so dark and cramped inside, and they would often leave her in there for hours at a time, sometime almost a day. Of course, she had no track of keeping time while in there, but sometimes she would enter at sunrise, then exit at sunrise. She had been in there for a full day. _

_It was cruel. It was her punishment. They usually only placed her in there when she misbehaved; when she spoke out of terms; when she wasn't obedient, but this time, she had done nothing wrong. _

_She closed her eyes, but her new fear for darkness was at there. When her eyes were open, when her eyes were closed. It was frightening. "Wrong place. Wrong time." She muttered to herself, hoping those few words would make her feel a little bit better inside. _

_They didn't._

She shot upright, body trembling. She found him gazing at her, eyes soft and filled with concern. "It was so real…" She whispered, clamping her eyes closed. "I remember it so clearly…" She could feel him place a hand on her arm, but she was too distraught to pull away. She was too absorbed in aftershocks of the memory to even register the thought of him touching her. "Why did they do that? Why me? Why did they do that to me?" She cried. Her voice broke, and only croaked sobs disrupted the otherwise quiet room.

"I don't know." His voice comforted.

It did little to ease her. Her whole body was still shaking violently. The memories threatened to pull her back in. She flung her hands up to her head, where she dug her nails into her temples. "_It hurts."_ She whimpered. "_Make it stop." _She didn't stop even when the pain was hissing at her to stop. She needed physical pain to take away the emotional pain.

He drew her closer to his chest without any resistance. She clutched onto his shirt and cried. Her tears didn't seem to want to stop falling, and all the while, he rocked her while she cried rivers.

"I was only six years old! Why would they do that to me?" She shivered; her body was now hot to touch and sweat covered her forehead.

He placed a gentle hand on her forehead and quickly withdrew it in reflex. She was burning up. Her body didn't stop convulsing and she fought hard the urge to throw up. Throwing up on an empty stomach was probably the worst thing for her health. More shivers ran down her body as she could feel herself getting weaker. Her cries had stopped but hiccupped replaced them. Soon, her diaphragm was leaping in rhythm to her coughs.

"You're sick. You need to lie down." He instructed and she gave a weak nod, not finding enough strength to do more.

She watched him; eyes trained on him as he slowly lowered her onto the bed, wrapping the bed sheets securely around her. "Why didn't you let me die?" She whispered, eyes brimming with tears that desperately wanted to fall. "Why did you save me?" She looked at him now, hands shaking, "Why me?"

His answer was simple. "Because I knew you were worth saving. You're pure, innocent and you deserve to live. I hate what they did to you, and I know how difficult it must be to accept a life that isn't… _that_. But you deserve better Tris. You deserve so much better."

"I was so scared all the time—" Her lip trembled.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He interrupted.

She continued anyway, "The mental control they had over me, it was terrifying. Every rational thought told me to leave… But I didn't… They told me that I was dirty..." Sobs clogged her throat, making it hard to breathe, and she gasped for air. "That no one would love me after what they did to me… And they were right." She admitted sadly, eyes closing sleepily.

Tris felt like she could fall asleep, the warmth around her embracing her into a welcoming sleep this time, and she didn't deny it any longer. Only the moment her lids closed, she realised her mistake. It wasn't a dream. It was another memory; another nightmare. She began to claw, bang her fist at anything but she could feel the darkness swirling around her, beckoning her closer. It was toying with her, and when it had felt her moment it pulled her down, engulfing her altogether. And for the next hour, she saw_—_and felt_—_nothing but black.

_She felt like she wanted to throw up. She told herself it was the drugs they were forcing upon her, but it wasn't… She was disgusted by how they had used her. How they had degraded her. Her pale flesh rose with goosebumps, her tainted skin covered with bruises. They were echoes of their touch; proof of their grimy hands on her. _

_It made her shiver with uneasiness. She had made it so easy for them; she no longer fought them when they pushed themselves on her. She had fought in the beginning, but things only got worse. The punishment she received for acting out was far worse than anything _they_ could've done to her. She pushed that bitter memory away. She didn't want to remember—she didn't want to remember how they had broken her spirit. How they had turned a once a girl filled with fire and life into something barely recognizable. To someone, something she never would've imagined. She was empty now, another faceless nobody in the world. _

_She didn't even know what time it was now… It was like living in darkness. She could barely tell breakfast from dinner. They had been feeding her the same, a cup of water with a side of spoiled bread. She ate without hesitation. It was better eating that than nothing at all, though her stomach disagreed with her. _

_Her capturer Eric, as she had later learned, was the boss, or 'pimp'. He essentially carted her around, pushing her into different rooms in the brothel, filled with hungry men. And if she wasn't doing that, she was locked up in her dirty cell she had grown to call home… She was basically a prisoner here. And she hated every minute of it. She would find herself crying out to her mother and father at night, yearning for their comfort and of Caleb. But in the morning, she would wake up to no one—and she had never felt more alone. _

_The very first time they had shoved her into the dirty cell, she hadn't known how long she'd be there for. The old, naive Tris had refused to eat—not that they cared—they didn't care whether you were a bag of bones. They only cared for one thing; customers… And as long as you brought in the money, they were satisfied. Well, satisfied wasn't the right word. If you did your job right, they were less inclined to beat you, or even some times, force themselves on you. _

_Tris hadn't known at the time, and her skinner appearance had apparently 'put off' men, though there never seemed to be a lack of them. They queued for her, one after another, from dusk till dawn. But they had told her so; they had told her she was bad for business… To make her _right, _to make her _fit for service _again, they had to try her. _

_"I just want to die." She spoke. That was the first time she ever spoke those words, and she had believed them with all her heart. _

Her body shivered at the sudden loss of heat. She managed to open her eyes slightly and was met by a low flickering light. Her chest leapt up and her heartbeat rose. No, she couldn't be back. She began to panic, and it was as if her body had forgotten how to breathe. She was gasping for air, though it seemed her body was denied even that. She was left heaving, wheezing. She coughed, but the scratching in her throat only got worse. Her vision began to fade and she saw spots of _it_. "No. Not the darkness again." She whimpered, throwing her head side to side.

She focused her eyes on the low light. It was the only source of heat in the small room, and she clung onto it desperately, afraid that if she looked away, she might be dragged away again.

"Tris." Someone had called her name, but she shook her head, willing them away. "Tris!" It called louder. "Tris it's me!" It was desperate this time, the fear in their voice matched hers. "You're okay, Tris. You're with me. _You're safe._"

She relaxed at those words, but the feeling of distress never left her. "Tobias?" She called out to him, voice hoarse. _How long had it been since she had last spoke? Why did her voice feel like it had been scraped raw with sandpaper? Her throat was dry and her __voice came out raspy. _"It was horrible." She whimpered, cowering into the pillow.

"You're okay Tris." His voice soothed, and although she couldn't see him, she knew he wasn't far away. She could smell him; the faint scent of his shampoo drifting into her nose and she could hear the occasional hiccup of his breath. Then he came into her view, arms reaching for her, and she didn't push him away. She let him hug her, let his hands sooth her as she let silent tears stain his shirt. She saw him open his mouth to ask something, about the nightmare, she had assumed. But he didn't ask, instead he said: "Go back to sleep." He instructed. "You need to rest."

She nodded, but she didn't want to close her eyes, for fear of what she might see. "I don't want to sleep." She admitted softly.

The bed shifted beneath her and she felt another presence on the bed. Her immediate reaction was to freeze. However, when gentle arms wrapped themselves around her, she let herself relax. She felt safe in his arms. And although her sleep were still plagued with nightmares, _memories_. She could feel something warm in them, something reminding her that she was safe… _That she could still be loved._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Extra long chapter, full of Tris' background. I hope this cleared some things up… There will be more questions and more to be answered, so just keep on reading. I'm trying super hard to get chapters out quick since I have a month or so left of free time before I have to go to uni… _Sigh_. Hopefully, most of this story will be done before then! As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave your thoughts down in a review below. :)

P.S. Let's see if we can beat the record for HTS, so don't forget to follow/favourite/review if you're enjoying this!


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

Tris was sick.

The fever she had seemed to only grow worse as nights fell, and days dragged on. She had fallen back to sleep without difficulty, though even with her eyes closed, she seemed to be restless. She had nightmares often. It seemed her night was plagued with them. If she wasn't screaming, or crying, she would sob, hands fisting into the bed.

The first night during her sickness, she had woke him in the early hours of the new day. She was screaming, arms and legs thrashing wildly, throwing the duvet and other assortment of blankets on the floor. He had rushed in quickly, terrified by what he might be walking into. He saw her sitting upright on the bed, face soaked in sweat, legs and arms tangled in the sheets. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her hands were visibly trembling. She was shaken to the core.

She was looking at him. Eyes wide open with terror. "It was so real…" She whispered, and almost on instinct he moved to her. He was by her side in a matter of moments. "I remember it so clearly…." She whispered, closing her eyes. Under the small light, he could see her pupils darting from side to side beneath her eyelids. He placed his hand on her arm. It was cold, small, so fragile. Tris didn't pull away.

"Why did they do that? Why me? Why did they do that to me?" She whimpered, crying in distraught. Her sobs filled the empty room.

"I don't know." Tobias found himself saying.

Her cries stopped, and her ears perked up, listening to him. His heart leapt with a newfound joy, but it soon plummeted, when she recoiled from his touch, digging her fingernails into her temples. "It hurts." She sobbed. "Make it stop." Looking at her now broke his heart. She was in so much pain; she had experienced more pain than any adult should've in their lifespan. She was so young, too young to have all that done to her.

He drew her closer to his chest without a second thought. She didn't fight his actions and rather clung onto his shirt, crying into it. He hummed softly as he rocked her, trying to give the small girl any sort of comfort.

"I was only six years old! Why would they do that to me?" She whispered, eyes looking up at him for an answer. An answer he couldn't give.

Instead, he placed a gentle hand on her forehead, hoping it would cool her down, but he removed his hand quickly. She was burning up. She was coming down with a fever. He pulled the blankets up and around her shoulders, tucking the corners around her. She was starting to get a fever, and it was only going to get worse and worse as the night dragged on.

"You're sick. You need to lie down." He instructed, lowering her back down onto the bed carefully. He could feel her watching her, her eyes focused on him, as he shuffled and moved the blankets around, trying to make her comfortable enough for the next few hours.

"Why did you save me? Why me?" She asked suddenly. He spared a moment to glance at her; her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and she was as pale as the day he met her.

He shrugged and gave her a simple honest answer. "Because I knew you were worth saving. You're pure, innocent, and most of all, you deserve to live." He was stroking her forehead, whilst she looked at him, observing him. His face scrunched up at his next sentence. "I hate what they did to you. And I know how difficult it must be to accept a life that isn't… _that_." She looked away. "But you deserve better Tris. _You deserve so much better_."

"I was so scared all the time—" She began but he interjected.

He lowered his gaze. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tris winced when she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "The mental control they had over me, it was terrifying. Every rational thought told me to leave… But I didn't… They told me I was dirty… That no one would love me after what they did to me… And they were right." She responded sleepily. Her eyes were closing fast; an obvious side effect to the nasty fever.

"That's not true." Tobias objected, watching her as her eyes closed. "It's not true because I think I may be falling in love with you." He whispered, but she didn't hear. She was already asleep in his arms.

Tobias sat with her that night; his hands wrapped firmly around her. She wasn't so comfortable with human contact when awake, but it seemed she slept better with soothing hands that calmed her shaking body. From time to time, she would still have nightmares but not ones so severe as the one he had seen on the very first night. He hadn't had the heart to ask her what had shaken her so much. He could sense she was still sensitive about the subject.

"She'll tell me when she's ready." He said to himself.

_Why do you keep on making her remember? Why do you insist on looking at her that way? You know she can never return those feelings for you. She hates everyone. She doesn't trust anyone. What makes you think she will trust you?_

"I'm not!" Tobias cried, shaking his head at _its_ words. "I'm—I'm trying to help her." He fumbled for words. "She needs my help. _She needs me_." He whispered, clamping his eyes shut firmly.

_You're deluding yourself if you think she feels the same. She'll never feel the same way… _

"I don't care! I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life looking after her, even if she never feels the same way. I'll be whatever she wants me to be; whether that's a friend, a brother, or possibly more." His voice was almost inaudible. His words had even shocked himself, though it seemed to only spur the voice.

_I don't think that's true… _The voice teased. Tobias could almost feel it smirking at him_. You look at her the way… The way you used to look at **her**_**. **

"Don't you dare bring her up." Tobias yelled, slamming his fists into the wall. It left small imprints of his anger. The voice didn't answer. It had gone. _But it would be back_.

He pushed the bed sheets aside, careful not to wake Tris, who had finally gotten some peaceful sleep. "I need some air." He deliberated.

…

_Her_.

Tobias didn't dare to speak her name. But the thought of her made his lips tingle and quiver anxiously. "She's not here." Tobias had to remind himself. "She's gone." He closed his eyes and let the darkness calm his mind. When he re-opened his eyes, he was met by bright light. He focused his eyes on the swaying branches of the tree across the road. Once they had settled, readjusting nicely to the sudden change in brightness, his feet quickly padded down the stairs. He exited the apartment block and took a right. He didn't know where he was going so he let his heart take him somewhere. The cold winds nipped at his skin, chipping away the nutrition from the flesh that was bare. It irritated him, and he pushed his neck deeper into his scarf.

Winter was fast approaching, and winter in Chicago was always the worst; heavy rains and winds that could literally knock you off your feet. He scurried along, hurrying his pace as he went. He dug his hands into his coat jacket; suddenly wishing he hadn't left the warmth and safety of his apartment. He looked down at the pavement as he walked. He passed all sorts of people but kept his head bowed down, afraid to meet someone he knew. He really wasn't in a mood for a chat today. No, he was far too distracted for that.

Not long after, he came to a halt. Not a slow one, an abrupt one. Tobias looked up and saw the familiar bright sign. A bright smile appeared on his lips. He swiftly entered the building, exiting not long after with his purchases safely tucked under his arm, all the while, the same beam on his face.

He was almost home when he bumped into him. He scowled as he bent over to pick up the bag he had dropped. Though all and any traces of anger and irritation faded once he saw who it was.

"Christina?" He almost yelled, "Is that you?" He pulled her into a hug. Her small frame allowed her to be fully engulfed by his taller body.

She hugged him back, greeting her friend. "It's nice to see you too Tobias!"

"It's so refreshing to hear your voice." He commented, and he saw her frown. He quickly retracted his sentence, "I mean, it's always nice to see you but it's just all I've heard the past few days are nasty coughs and wheezing. It's not exactly the best thing to wake up and fall asleep to." He laughed, trying to enlighten the mood. It didn't work.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"It's not me." He chuckled again, avoiding her eyes. "It's um—It's Tris."

The creases in her forehead deepened. "Who's Tris?" She asked skeptically, placing her hand on her hips.

"She's um…" He sighed. "You promise to listen and to not judge or comment, _or do anything_, until I finish?" He asked hopefully. When she nodded in agreement, he began to tell her the tale of the past few weeks—how everything had come to be. Between finding her in the river, to the hospital, to how she was very sensitive to men—and other people too. He didn't spare any gory details, except the full of her nightmares. He didn't want to scare her off.

Christina kept her promise. Her lips remained sealed throughout the whole recap of events. Though she did let a gasp and a trail of words escape her lips when he had told her of Tris' ordeal. "That's so awful!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Poor girl. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling." Tobias could see in her eyes that she was as genuinely concerned for Tris as much as he was now. He relaxed a little at this.

Initially he was weary of telling anyone of his—and Tris'—situation. In fact, he had been avoiding all his college mates, and hadn't been doing much of anything, really. He was so lost for what he could do. What if he ran into someone—much like he had with Christina just then—and they didn't take it nicely? What if they threatened to take her from him? Tobias couldn't even begin to grasp what would happen if that occurred. So, ultimately, he just cut himself from society and remained at home. Where he was needed; where he was able to take care of her.

He liked to do that. Take care of her. It made him feel important again; useful. It opened his heart to emotions again—emotions he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time.

"How is she?" Christina interrupted. They were back in his apartment building, entering the lift that brought him to level ten. "How is she dealing with all of it?"

He strode in first, pressing the button before answering her question. "I don't know. She seems fine. But I don't think she's been dealing with any of it—I think she's just avoiding it altogether. She doesn't talk about it, but I know her nights are frequented by the memories. She's haunted by them."

Christina's face fell. "That usually happens when someone goes through something as traumatic as that. I thought you'd know that better than anyone." She glanced at him, casting him a small smile. "Sorry." She quickly apologized, realizing her mistake.

"No, it's okay." Tobias commented. "I can talk about it now. I got through it okay, but she doesn't seem like she wants to get better at all. When I first brought her to the hospital, she—she kept saying she wanted to die, Christina." His voice turned into a whisper. Hands visibly shaking.

She blew a heavy breath. "You got better because you had someone there for you. And she will too. I'm not a doctor or anything—maybe one in training—but I think the best thing for her is to have someone there to listen to her. She will open up when the time comes." She offered the advice with a sad smile.

The elevator door dinged, letting them know they had arrived on their level. Christina exited promptly, turning left, then a hook right. She left him standing there, thinking over her words. He soon joined her at his apartment door, where he found her tapping her feet on the wooden floorboards impatiently. He shoved in the key and opened the door.

He winced at the scraping sound the door when it swung wide. He allowed her to enter first, and then closed it behind him as he too walked in. She waited for him, and he pointed her at the bedroom door, directing her silently with his eyes.

She gave him a nod before disappearing into the little room. He caught up to her in a matter of moments and found her standing at the base of the bed, peering at the other girl curiously.

"Is she—Is she alright?" Tobias mumbled, eyes darting with concern.

Christina gave a smile. "Of course. It's just a fever, should disappear in a few days. I'm not a doctor yet but I am sure she'll be fine." She looked over him, frowning. "But I don't think you'll be. You look bad Tobias. You need to rest as well." She instructed, pressing him into the chair next to the bed. "You need to heal too. You've been too stressed, too worried. You need to take some time for yourself." When she saw that his worried expression didn't fade, she spoke once more. "She'll be okay, Tobias. You've done an amazing job. She just needs time to heal now."

"I can't—" He tried to object.

She didn't have any of that. She held her hand up and he stopped. "I'll watch over her. Get some rest."

Tobias nodded at her instructions, and found himself crawling into the bed. He fell asleep to the sound of Tris' even breaths, beside him, and his own racing heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who were curious about the voice inside Tobias' head… No, it's not schizophrenia, its just like those inside voices that make you doubt yourself. Not all people get it, but some people… People who have been in traumatic situations sometimes experience this. You will learn more of this later. Hope you enjoyed this as usual, and I shall see you next time!

P.S for those who are curious, I usually update every 3/4 days. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

The last thing she remembered was him. The smell of him; the way his voice soothed her into a lulling sleep; the touch he left that lingered on her skin. She was puzzled why she didn't immediately recoil back and shrink away from his touch. Instead, she felt somewhat peaceful around him; she felt like she could be herself—not the hollowed out person _they_ had made her. She felt like the person she had used to be.

And she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

She woke up to the sound of snores. First she lay awake, blinking, thinking it was her. She turned to see that it wasn't her. Tobias was sleeping next to her. Perhaps this—_he_—was the reason why she hadn't had any nightmares that night. She looked over her shoulder. His face was so calm, so handsome while he slept. She shook off the last thought—she couldn't think of anyone like that. They had made damn sure of that.

She heard someone cough, and her head whipped back to Tobias, who was still sleeping calmly beside her. She frowned, wondering where that sound came from, when she heard it again. Immediately, she flung herself into an upright position, shuffling backwards into the bed headboard.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The woman standing at the door looked over her curiously before answering. "I'm Christina. Tobias' friend." She introduced herself, taking a step forward.

Tris tried to move backwards but found herself completely backed up. She tried to glare at the woman, warning her with her eyes to move no further.

She seemed to get the message, halting her approach. "I mean no harm." She held her palms up defensively against her chest, softening her eyes. "I ran into Tobias in the street yesterday and he um… He told me about you…" Her eyes were saddened with tears. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No one should've gone through that—no one should've. I'm sorry that the world hasn't been kind on you. But I'm glad in a way…" She paused, and Tris eyed her skeptically. "But I'm glad that you found Tobias. He's—he's a great guy. He's honest, trusting, too gentle to be honest."

Tris responded with a slight nod. "I know."

She continued, "I know this because he was once like you. He was lost too, but he was strong enough to let someone in—strong enough to fight the urge to urge to give up. He had the strength of keep on living. I guess somewhere along the way, he just realized that life isn't great when you're dead. You're just stashed away somewhere; cold and unmoving. You don't get any solace in being dead, Tris." She sighed, casting her eyes downwards. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that there's nothing good about death."

"Yes there is... It'll make the pain go away. It'll make everything go away." Tris mumbled under her breath.

Her words were so soft that they floated away before they reached Christina's ears. "Maybe you're one of the lucky ones where you get to lead the perfect life; you're rich, happy, and the chances are if you have the two of that, nothing bad has ever happened to you. Sometimes you're not one of the lucky ones, and it seems that life doesn't want to give you a break. And when that happens, you just have to keep fighting every day. You have to keep going until the time comes when you know you can't go any further."

"What if that time is now?" Her words seemed to hang in the air.

Christina gave her a small smile and answered honestly. "That's up to you. You can decide to keep on living or you can give up. That's entirely up to you… But if I were you, I would keep trying… You've been given a second chance—_Tobias_ gave you a second chance." She corrected. "And if I'm going to keep being truthful, I think he's good for you, just as I think you're good for him." She looked Tris in the eye. "I think you owe it to him, but more to yourself, to give yourself a second chance again."

Tris closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, letting her mind wander elsewhere.

She laid awake thinking over the woman's words. Deep down in her stomach, she felt everything Christina had spoke to be true. But there was a part of her that refused to accept that she could change... That she could really live again. It was the part of her heart that the darkness touched and dwelled in.

Christina had left not long after their brief conversation, after declaring Tris to be healthy once again. Tobias on the other hand, was worn out, and had slept for the past ten hours. As for her, well Tris didn't get anymore sleep that night. Her eyes might've been closed but her mind had never been so unsettled. A thousand thoughts spun colliding, confusing her. She didn't even know what the time was, or how many days had passed. She had been that far out. She tossed and turned the whole night, not able to get an ounce of peace.

"Are you tired?" His raspy voice snapped through her thoughts and she peered over her shoulder at him. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't realised that he had woken. Her thoughts were too captured with Christina's words that she hadn't really thought of anyone else… And truthfully, she had forgotten about the man that had been snoring next to her. He was lying on his side now, waiting for an answer.

She was the first to break the eye contact, shaking her head before turning away. She didn't say anything else, but none needed to be said.

He chuckled, tossing his head back as he ruffled the messy strands. He studied her, taking in her features, "You look a lot better Tris." She gave a tentative smile. "It's good." He added, afraid of how she might take it, "You look healthy. Normal."

The corner of her lip curled up more. It was barely noticeable, but Tobias had caught it before it faded. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head again. "You should eat something so you get your strength back." He encouraged, glancing towards the door.

This time, she tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Furious, she snapped them closed, and her eyes turned distant. She puffed an irritated breath, angry at why she couldn't speak. She could feel her mouth dry and begging for some water. The insides of her throat rubbed together, scraping it raw, every time she swallowed. She was seriously dehydrated, and she turned to see the empty glass on the bedside. She sighed heavily.

"Tris?" She heard her name being called again. "If you're tired, you can go back to sleep but if you're hungry, we can go grab a bite to eat. It's best if you do, it's been so long since you've had a proper meal." She chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of her decision. "It's up to you, but I'll be out here if you need me. Alright?" He was already out of bed, and slinging clothes onto his shoulder.

She couldn't manage a word and instead opted for a small nod.

He turned and left promptly. She soon found herself dressing and pacing after him in his footsteps, like a shadow. He gave her a grin when he saw that she had followed him out. Her cheeks blushed and she gave him a sheepish smile, still hot behind his heels as they exited the apartment.

It was going to be her first time outside in a while. For a long time, she could only watch the sunrise and fall, the chirping of the birds as they flew by, and the way the trees swayed in the wind. She didn't get to experience all of that, instead she sat behind the glass of the apartment window wondering what it would be like to be outside—to be free like a bird.

It wasn't at all like what she had expected it to be. The sunshine was deceptive, although it gave her a little warmth, the wind nipped at her skin, turning her insides cold and blue. She shivered, bringing the parka tighter around her small body, trying to preserve any heat that was left. Christina had brought over one of her old coats for her, and she was gracious she did. Tris had forgotten how cold Chicago winters could be.

She trailed behind Tobias, careful not to get too close and even more watchful not to stray too far. It was hard when there were so many things to see, so many things to do. She paused briefly, watching the smiling faces of kids as they skated around the ice rink. She watched in amazement, but actually clueless to what they were doing.

"Are they dancing on ice?" She asked Tobias curiously, when h had stopped in his own tracks and back stepped to where she now stood on her tippy toes, eager to get a closer look. Her lip formed a straight line, as if deep in thought, "Or are they twirling? Skipping?" She asked again.

He simply chuckled, "No. They're skating."

She nodded in wonder, but let him lead her away with the promise that they would be back soon. She couldn't wait to be able to 'skate', though she was concerned that she wouldn't be able to perform it properly. Her eyebrows knitted together furiously, but her worries were outweighed by the pure excitement she had for simply stepping upon the ice.

They arrived at the café not long after. It was small and quaint; quiet and just the way she liked it. The waitress led them over to a table in the back after Tobias requested a table that wasn't so close to the door. Tris nodded in thanks and he shot her a genuine smile. Her stomach felt funny, it was like she butterflies in her tummy. She shoved the thought away and glanced down at the food that was placed in front of her.

She stared at it, tilting her head to get a good look at it. "What is it?"

She heard the same familiar laugh, "Pancakes with strawberries." He answered, pushing the plate closer to her. Her eyes flickered between him and the food, as if contemplating on whether they were safe to eat. Once seeing Tobias begin to eat at his food, she dug into her food eagerly. It tasted almost heavenly and she sunk into her seat as she took in the sweet taste. She had to restrain herself from shoveling it into her mouth right then and there.

They ate in silence afterwards, though at that time the quiet room spoke volumes, more than words could. It was somewhat comforting. It wasn't awkward; it was sort of pleasant. The smell of delicious food surrounded them, so did the good vibes that came out. It felt like a home.

_Home_.

Home was the one place she wanted to be so desperately. But it had been so long, more than ten years. Tris wondered where they were right now. Her parents? Her brother? Her parents were probably about to start work, kissing each other goodbye as they parted ways for the day. Caleb? He was probably finishing his last year of high school—about to go off to college or on an adventure. His options were endless. Unlike hers… She was stuck.

She yearned for her parents; for the opportunities her brother would've had that she would never get. He would've had the perfect life, friends, a loving family, not a life full of shame and self-loathing. She thought she could do it. Start over. But it was impossible; it wasn't possible for someone _like her_ to start over. She would never be able to get away. Her past would cling to her. Even if she would try to start fresh, the memories would come back, a reminder that she was tainted. She would never be clean. She would be forever stained with their touches.

She let a tear slip. "I miss them." She muttered quietly to herself.

He had heard her. "Who do you miss?" He asked, placing his cutlery down on his plate. He had stopped chewing and was now watching her.

"My family… My brother." Her lip trembled as she spoke, "I miss my old life."

"I'm sorry I can't give you that…" His voice was just as quiet as hers. "I don't know who they are. I don't know where to find them—I don't know where to start." He admitted with a heavy heart. "I wish I knew where they are. I really wish I could give that to you… But I can't…"

"I know… I just wish I didn't have to leave them… I wish _they _didn't take me. Maybe if I had listened to my mother, maybe all of it never would've happened—" She began but her throat caught on her words.

He shook his head desperately, not needing her to finish the sentence. "Don't." He slammed his eyes shut. "It's not your fault, Tris."

She cast her eyes downwards, staring at the floorboards beneath her feet, hoping at any moment they would cave in. "I should've listened to her. I should've known better than to disobey. I wish none of that never would've happened. It's all my fault. " She trailed off, the tears that streamed down her face made it had to speak. She was soon choking on them, spitting out her words desperately. "You know when I—when they had me locked up, I used to wish I could die. I used to pray for that. I wish you'd have let me die the day we met. So I wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. I don't want to feel empty. I'm so tired of feeling lost." She admitted.

"Don't." He begged, "Please don't say that—"

She looked over his shoulder and all the blood drained from her face. Her skin turned ice cold. Her lip trembled and she could feel her knees about to break beneath her weight. "No." It was a whisper of disbelief. _He _was there, standing behind Tobias. He was watching her—_taunting her_. "He's not really here." She whispered, "I got away." The chair shook beneath her, and she tried to focus her breathing. "I got away." She said again, desperate to believe those words.

"He's not real." She whispered, clutching onto her head as she mentally told him to leave her alone. "He's not real." She had gotten away, but he was there—living proof that she hadn't really done so. She had deluded herself into thinking she had. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him mouth, _you're mine_.

That was when all senses shot out the window. She began to shake, screaming furiously as she crammed her eyes shut. Her body was trembling but every bone in her body grew still. She was frozen, shaken. She no longer had any control over her body. She had fooled herself, her mind had tricked her into thinking she could get any sense of peace. She honestly thought she could enjoy a day out, without anything weighing her down. But she knew, it was impossible. It wasn't possible to forget, _he _wouldn't let her forget.

_"You can cry. You can beg. But you won't ever leave." His grip tightened on her wrist as he pinned them above her head. "Even if you find a way to leave, to escape, I will always find you. **You'll always be mine**_._" He whispered in her ear, before exiting. Her body began to shake violently, trying to expel any part of him that had been left behind. She cried the rest of the night. _

"What's happening Tris!" Tobias yelled, shaking her furiously. Fear struck hard in his voice.

She let him fling her frail body in the air as her eyes locked onto _him_. He was by the back wall now, leaning against it as he watched them. Her eyes never left him, it was as if she was back _there_. Back there where he had full control of her, and her body. "I'll never be free." She mumbled, "I'll never be able to be rid of them. _Him._" She looked him straight in the eye. She could feel him smirking at her.

"Who Tris!" Tobias shook harder, his words more urgent this time.

She turned her gaze to Tobias, staring past his eyes into his soul. "_Eric." _She managed through chattering teeth.

When she looked back he was gone, but his presence lingered. She could feel his touch on her, the way he would always leave bruises on her skin, whispering in her ear that he owned her. "I'll never be free." She repeated a little bit louder this time, "I'll never get away. I'll never be clean." She whimpered from the pain Tobias was causing. "I just want to die. Please just let me die." She looked him in the eye. And all that she had done to get better the past month had flown out of the window and she fell back into the same abyss of despair and darkness she was all too familiar with. "I'm so tired of living in fear, pretending I'll be fine. _I'm just so tired of everything_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm pretty sure everyone either guessed or suspected it was Eric… But nonetheless, the truth it out! Keep reading to find out what happens. And I know that Christina is usually Tris' friend in the books but I thought I might shake things up a bit. So in DMU, Christina is Tobias' friend from college but a little bit more about that later on... Hope you enjoyed it so far and again, please leave me a review. I appreciate it so so much! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

Tris had a relapse.

He could hear her sobbing from his position on the couch all through the night. It was suffice to say he didn't get any sleep that night and he was sure that Tris didn't either. He had checked up on her a few hours ago, and found her on the corner of the room, whispering quietly to herself. She looked up at him when he had entered. Her eyes were so full of hate, anger, and disgust, he had to look away immediately. He couldn't bear to see her like that, so spiteful, so loathing.

He couldn't find it in himself to say a word, let alone talk—he didn't trust himself not to scare her away—so he simply placed a tray of food along with a glass of water by the door and took his leave.

The picture never left him though. Every time he tried to close his mind, to get a sense of peace, he would always see her, cheeks smeared with tears and grot, her eyes were puffy and red, and her pale skin marred with red lines where she had dug her fingernails. There were crusted rings of blood where she had pressed hard enough to draw blood. Crimson red dotted her bare legs and arms, and her eyes... they were so dull, so lifeless, so empty. It was almost as if she wasn't there anymore. Like she had burrowed deep within her own body. How she looked wasn't what worried Tobias, it was her state of mind. She would twitch nervously or scream when he neared. And where he used to be able to give comfort, she now kicked and fought.

He decided it was better to leave her be, for the time being anyway. Though he didn't know how long that would be… Would it be weeks, months, years? She was as unpredictable as it got. With a heavy sigh, he got up from his seat on the couch again to check up on her. He checked on her quarterly, every few hours in the day to make sure she hadn't done anything… _dangerous or particularly harmful (to herself)_. He was terrified for her and his throat would always catch in his throat as he opened the bedroom door, for fear that he would walk in on a horrific sight.

He didn't each time but it only left him more shaken than the last. She would whisper to herself, and he would always only catch the same few words on repeat. _I'm dirty. Impure. And I deserve to die. _He shivered. He was scared that one day he would wake up to her gone. The picture of her lifeless body, pale skin against the bathroom tiles, shook him to the core. He knew those words and that image would haunt him forever now.

He had called Christina out of the blue, asking, begging for advice on how to deal with this, how to deal with all of it. He was just as confused as Tris was, though hers was more out of anger than anything.

"I just don't know what to do, Christina. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. She's wearing herself down. I can even see her ribs now… It's as bad as the day I pulled her out from the river..." His voice trembled, and his grip on the phone tightened, "I'm s scared for her… I honestly have no clue as to what to do—how do I comfort her? How do you help someone who refuses your help?" He paused, catching his breath.

He heard her exhale loudly. "I know it's hard… But I think it's best if you take things slow. You say she's jumpy when she's around you." He nodded, not that she could see, "Well, that's a sign that um… that _those_memories are keeping her away, making her weary of people—of _men_. You need to be careful, anything sudden and you could scare her away for good. But I do think you need to try… Do something at least. If she's as bad as you say she is, if she keeps saying she wants to die, then you have to keep an eye on her. She might try something. She might be so desperate as to try to…"

"I know." He didn't need her to finish her sentence. "That's what I'm terrified of."

"I don't know what I can do. I'm not trained for these kinds of thing…" She trailed off.

"I know." He said again. "I'm just so confused… I have no idea how to help her, and I'm beyond terrified that she will try to do something when I'm not there. She's smart, Christina," His voice strengthened a little, "She knows not to try anything with me there. And I can't help but think that all the progress we've made so far… All those baby steps… they're just gone." He lowered his eyes to the floor. "She'll never trust me again." He admitted sadly.

There was a brief silence before he heard her voice again. "Do you know what happened? Did she say or do anything before—"

"I don't know." He cut in. "We were just having breakfast, something we've done plenty of times before. The walk there was fine, she even smiled when I promised her I'd take her to the ice rink. We got to the café, sat down, and after a while, the screaming just started. I didn't know how to make it stop, she just kept whispering, sobbing, yelling. It was so horrible, Christina."

"—Did she say anything in between?"

"I don't know." He added quickly. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Think Tobias. Think." Christina instructed.

After a second of thought, his reply was clear. "In between the yelling and crying, I kept asking her who she was trying to get away from. She said, she said someone named Eric." He stopped to lick his dry lips, "Does that ring a bell? Could that be the person who took her? That… That did _that_ to her?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I don't know." It was a bitter truth.

"I have to find out. I have to figure out who he is and how he's connected to her. If he's the person who hurt her… I don't even know what I'll do. But I have to do something… I can't. I can't just sit back and watch her deteriorate. I just can't. I've seen it before. I've experienced it all once before… I don't think I can do it again." He was shaking his head frantically. "I won't let her just disappear like Annie. I can't go through that again."

"She'll be okay Tobias."

His lips quivered. "How do you know?"

"Because she has you, and I have no doubt in the world that you will be able to help her." Christina answered before hanging up, leaving Tobias to stew over her words.

…

It was weeks before Tobias heard her sobs come to a gradual stop, as did the whispering. He didn't know whether to be glad or saddened. Especially when it meant hours of silence. The quiet apartment had been filled by her cries during the night, but now it was silent. Even the rain that used to pellet against the window and the wind that had howled on end had abruptly stopped. The apartment was so dead, empty, hollow. It made Tobias uneasy. With the whimpering and cries, he knew that she was still alive—suffering but still living. Without it, he was constantly terrified that he would wake to her dead.

It had been so long since she had spoken a word that Tobias had forgotten what she even sounded like. He missed the few days after he brought her back, where on rare occasions, she would smile, or even once a week, laugh. Her laughter shone brighter than anything he had ever seen, even brighter than the sun itself. It radiated warmth; love. It generated a feeling inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He missed that. He missed the days when he was making progress, when she was still speaking—when she was getting better. She would just sit there, staring off behind him. No response ever came to his questions but he didn't expect there to be.

He sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He hadn't moved from that spot for ages. He had taken up residence on the couch while he let Tris take the bedroom. It was probably safer not being in the same room. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_She's not getting any better. Do you want to know why?_

"No." He snapped at the voice inside his head. "I don't want to know why. I don't care for what you have to say. All this time you've done nothing but berate and criticise me. I'm tired of you making me doubt myself. I'm so tired of you talking down about her, saying how she can't be saved. Because she can. I know she can… She's worth saving. So no, I don't want to know why because I'm done listening to you."

He waited for a reply but nothing came. He had successfully pushed the voice away, but there was something nagging at him. Even though the voice left, it left behind the confusion that it always did. Tobias was left feeling utterly torn. He had believed his words one hundred percent—he had no doubt in the world that she could be saved. But what if he wasn't the person to do it? What if he wasn't _good_ enough for her? During their last talk, Christina had put her faith in him. She had said that she believed in him with her whole heart. What was it that he could do though? How could he comfort someone who (possibly) hated his guts? Who despised the human race?

His eyelids fluttered open and he stared at the blank ceiling. Christina was right; he couldn't sit back and do nothing. If he had to trust anyone, it was her. She had been there, through all of it, through all the troubles and woes of his life—through all of it. Including her. She knew him better than he knew himself. And if she trusted him, if she had no doubt in the world that he could get Tris to talk again, then he couldn't waste that faith away. He would prove to Christina, to Tris, to himself that he wasn't so useless. He had let one go a long time ago; he wasn't going to let Tris go without a fight.

He rose from his position on the couch, and rummaged through the piles of clothes and other miscellaneous items that had somehow found its way into the mess. His eyes widened as he gripped the paper bag in his hands.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about this. After all, he had left the apartment just to get this for her. It had been so long ago and so much had happened that it had just slipped his mind. But he was sure, more than ever now, that if this wasn't going to get her to smile, or talk, or anything really, than nothing else could.

He let out a loud exhale and reached down into the bag, pulling from it, a book. It wasn't just a book though; it was his last hope.

He entered the bedroom as he had done so many times before. "Tris?" He called out to her, as a sort of warning or precaution that he was entering. He didn't expect a reply, and it was no surprise when he didn't receive any. He opened the door slowly, and walked inside.

He found her where she had been this morning, and the morning before, and many mornings before that. She let her eyes flicker up to meet his but she snapped them away. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had forgotten how they looked. What used to be a shining blue colour, one that reminded him of the sky, was now a dull grey.

He sighed as he approached her, careful not to hasten his steps. She shifted uncomfortably the more he inched closer. She was staring at him, eyes switching between his hands and his feet. She drew her legs closer to her body and he fought the urge not to collapse at the sight of them. He knew she hadn't been eating much—if she had been eating at all. The food always remained untouched on the floor.

The way she looked now was worse than he could've imagined. She was a bag of bones; her skin had no traces of pink except for the newly formed scratches on the skin. Her legs were skinny, and he could see bones jutting out where they shouldn't be. Her cheeks had grown hollow and gaunt, giving her a ghost like appearance.

"Tris?" He tried again. He only received a meager glance but he accepted it graciously, bending down to her level. She tried to inch away, her eyes flickering between the book in his hands and his face. He could sense she was scared and she had every reason to be. "I brought you something." Tobias began slowly, moving the book in front of him. "It's one of the original copies of Alice in the Wonderland, one of the few that was printed at the time. I found it at a store…" He tried to think of the date, "Well, I bought it a long time ago." He placed the book in front of her. "I thought you might like it."

He waited for a reply but her face remained expressionless, nothing had changed. He gave a heavy sigh before turning away, saddened that his last hope hadn't worked. The book wasn't a magnificent gift. In fact, it was far from extraordinary. It wasn't in the best condition, the corners had rough edge and from the way the spine didn't sit evenly, one could tell the book had been loved by the previous owner. He had only hoped that Tris would love it just as much… but sadly she had not.

He was quick to get to the door, hasty to exit the cheerless room. He cast one last glance at her, but what he saw shocked him the most. Tris had the book in her hands, her hands running over it's simple hard backing. Her fingers danced along the coarse edges, stopping to smooth out the creases on the corner.

His insides raced and a huge smile grew on his lips. He continued to watch her, intrigued, as her hands flipped open the book. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the book, eyes shining brightly once more as she read on. Colour returned to her cheeks, her eyes gaining back the blue Tobias loved.

He had done it. It was small, minuscule, and hard for anyone to notice if they hadn't been paying the utmost attention, but he had caught. She had tried to hide the smile that played on her lips, and for the longest time, that was all he had wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes! Finally past the horrible part… Thank god! Move onto the good stuff… This story might have maybe 20 chapters and I might finish it there. Shorter one in terms of chapters but definitely not in terms of context and (oh god) the feelings! I feel like my heart is being torn out, especially when writing from both perspectives. So if I get any of these reactions from you (even the smallest of ones) then I have accomplished at least something. As always, leave me your thoughts. I always love to read them! I read each and every single one at least five times over. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

He felt so exhausted all the time. Between caring for Tris and worrying about the people that had taken her, Tobias had barely any time to think of himself. Granted, he would much rather spend a million years on Tris, and seeing the progress he made with her, than focus on his own future, but everything had been put on hold since the day he had found her, his friends, his career, and his life. Thinking about it made his head spin. He had taken a year after college to focus on finding himself, to discover his true purpose in his life. He used to think that all that time was wasted, but the more he thought about it now, the clearer it became. What if his purpose and sole destiny in he world was _her_? The girl that now slept on his bed, the girl he found himself dropping everything for. It wasn't fate anymore, it was something stronger—their lives were entwined now and he was more certain than ever now, that he had meant to meet her that night. _He was meant to save her_.

It was refreshing to see that the girl had been eating more, and sleeping more. Occasionally, he would see her sleeping past noon, but she still didn't sleep until late. Her sleeping patterns had been shifted so that she slept through majority of the days and was awake during the nights. She had become somewhat nocturnal. Tobias figured it was probably because her nightmares seemed to strike only at night, and the daylight provided a sense of extra security for her. He didn't question her choices and continued to leave food by the door as per the routine. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, she would read. Tobias would catch her with _the_ book in hand—the book that had been the defining turning point in their friendship. He took that as a good sign. Every now and again, she would fall asleep with the book, it tucked safely in her arms. It was as if she was clutching onto it in her sleep, afraid of letting it go even in her sleep. That left a smile on Tobias' face as he pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

She slept better now, and she wouldn't wake when he did small things like that. Even awake, she wouldn't crawl away from him and would even sometimes acknowledge him with a nod. There hadn't been a glimpse of the same smile since the day he had given her Alice in Wonderland, but a nod was a start.

Ever since his conversation with Christina, he was determined. If the person that had taken Tris, that had followed them out to the café, was still around, then Tobias was damn sure that he would be back.

"Eric." He whispered softly as he typed the name onto the keyboard, followed with their city and postcode. The name left a tingling sensation on his lips and he licked at them furiously, to get rid of the uneasy feeling. If this was the feeing that erupted when he spoke his name, what of Tris? What would she have gone through when she saw him there?

_No results found_, the laptop read. He sighed and collapsed back into the couch. He ruffled his hands through his hair and noted how greasy they felt. He hadn't showered in a long time, since to access the bathroom, he would have to enter the bedroom, and he really didn't know what would happen if Tris would wake to him in the bathroom. What if she ran? What if she tried something?

Though he doubted that she would try anything when she was starting to get better, starting to adjust to his presence again, he didn't trust her enough to leave her by herself. So, he just opted for having a shower once in a while when Christina was over. She dropped by a couple of times per week, more on request. She didn't seem to be burdened by his constant summoning, and seemed rather relieved to see Tris safe and healthier. Despite her hard tone, Tobias suspected she was rather fond of the girl too. She had grown to love her… as he had.

He blew out another breath as he tried again, _Eric, Chicago, suspect crime. _This time the laptop pinged with new results. As he scrolled down, his heart went cold. There were so many articles on him, but the weird thing was, no one knew who he was. There were shots of him, side profiles, back shots, but none of his face. He clicked on one article, 'Suspected murder and notorious crime boss, Eric Shautz, walks free from court.' He scrolled down, reading, absorbing every little information the piece of writing had to offer. Most of it was vague, and there was no confirmation on whether all of it was legitimate or just plain fiction. Though that didn't make the last sentence any less chilling.

_Those who lived to witness the crime didn't live to see the next sunrise._ His face grew pale. His fingers went rigid on the keyboard. He sat, unblinking, staring blankly at the screen. "Those who lived to witness the crime didn't live to see the next sunrise." He read the words again, speaking them out loud this time. His immediate thoughts went to Tris.

Everything in his mind clicked. Tobias understood now why she kept whispering she wanted to die, why she kept saying she would never get away. Tris had known. After all, she had been the subject to his vile behaviour; she had experienced it all first hand. His throat got caught and he felt the need to check up on her, to see that she was actually safe. That she was here with _him, _not _them_.

He rose from his place on the lounge, resting the laptop on the coffee desk beside him before walking softly to the bedroom. He peered inside, relieved to find her sleeping. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and her face was so serene and innocent, it was as if he was looking at an angel. His heart tore in multiple directions, _how could someone do this to her_?

Tobias couldn't even begin to imagine how she must've felt, what she must've gone through. But there was one thing he could do now—one thing he felt he owed to Tris.

"Tris, I promise you that I will find them—_the people who hurt you_—and I will make them _pay_."

…

Tobias spent the rest of the day deep in his own studies and investigation. He had dug up everything about Eric, sprawling them out on the floor as he tried to make connections. There was so much of it that he didn't understand—that didn't make sense—and a lot of it was sketchy, at best. A lot of the sources were unreliable, and as he soon found out, they too were dead not long after. The first few stories he read on Eric and his underground 'business' made him want to throw up. The more he read, the less his stomach felt like purging. It was still there though, the urge to regurgitate the food he ate; he still wanted to throw up after each disgusting thing he read about _him_, but he slowly built his tolerance for it. It didn't make what Eric did any less disgusting or unimaginable; what he chose to do for a living was unspeakable, but Tobias just had to stick up with it long enough to get what he needed—long enough to convict him of his unfathomable actions.

He was in the midst of sorting out another pile of miscellaneous information he had gathered when the doorbell rang. With a loud groan, he pushed himself off his knees and onto his feet. His thoughts turned to who could be on the other side of the door. He hadn't been expecting company… He didn't have many friends left.

"Christina?" He answered in disbelief as he inched the door wider. "What are you doing here? I um... I didn't expect you for another few days."

"I know I dropped by yesterday but I just wanted to check on her… Has there been any progress?" He motioned her inwards, inviting her into the small apartment. He closed the door behind her and prompted her towards the lounge.

Tobias shook his head sadly, "Not since yesterday. I mean she's been getting better. She's eating and sleeping more, but she still hasn't spoken a word."

Christina took that as her cue and instead, walked to the bedroom, to find the girl fast asleep, book in hand. A small smile lighted her face, "At least she's reading." She commented, "She's been reading that non-stop for the past few weeks."

His face scrunched up in thought. "Has she been re-reading it over and over?" He asked, thoroughly surprised.

She frowned, "Didn't you know?"

"Yes—well, I knew she was reading. But I thought she only read it that first week."

She shook her head, chuckling. "She's been reading it every night before she goes to sleep. I guess, you've been so out of it, you haven't realized. I always find her hands entwined around the book every night without fail. I even tried to place it on the bedside on night, had to pry it from her hands but even then she fought me for it. She wouldn't let go."

"That's news to me." He responded quietly.

She shook her head again, laughing at Tobias now. "As if you haven't noticed? You've been living under the same roof for the past three months and you're telling me now you haven't been paying attention?"

"I have!" He defended, "I just haven't noticed with the book is all…"

"You really are oblivious." She pointed out with a laugh. His eyebrows furrowed but he didn't say anything. "It's funny how you claim to know anything and everything, but when it's right in front of you, plain in sight, you don't see."

The laughter soon died down, and all was left to enlighten the silent room was the howling wind beating against the window. They both sat uncomfortably on the lounge, both with much on their minds. Christina was the first to break the vow of silence, speaking the thing that had been bugging her the past week.

"How are you?" She asked, though not really interested in hearing an answer. It was more of a conversation starter than anything. "How's Tris? Has there been any improvement? Has she spoken to you?"

His lips tightened into a firm line, as he shook his head, "No She's still not talking to me. I don't know why… I mean I know _why_. But I just don't get why she doesn't just talk to me about it—or anyone really. I just want her to get better…"

Christina's face softened and her voice dejected. "She's been through a lot Tobias… More than any girl her age would've. More than anyone in their lifetime would have actually. And it's actually very admirable that she's still living and breathing now. Most people would've given up the will to live… She hasn't. And I think it takes a very strong person to be able to do that… to not give up. So it's only understandable that she's going to need a little more time to adjust to the new life, to get accustomed to how things run around here. You just need to be patient." She added with a sad smile.

"What can I do though? I feel all I've been doing is waiting… Nothing. Nothing's changed."

"She's hurt. She's in a lot of pain. You've got to try to understand that—"

"I do." He chirped in quickly.

She nodded, understanding, "I know. I also know that you're going to be the best thing that has happened to her… I know you're going to be the person that helps her out of the darkness."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say…" He faltered with his words.

"All I'm trying to say is that even though you can't see it, I can. I can see that she's slowly welcoming you into her life—she's slowly beginning to trust you. And that's a hard thing to do for someone who's had theit trust constantly broken. But she's _trying_; she's trying to let you in. I think that's a big leap itself." She gave him a reassuring smile. "She's beginning to change… and it's all because of you, and you need recognition for that. You've done so much for her—and I know she appreciates this, even if she doesn't show it—but what you don't see is that she's done so much for you too. You're changing too, Tobias, and it's because of Tris. She's been through a lot Tobias, but so have you. I know this because I can see it in your eyes—and in her eyes—I see the way you look at her… and I see the way she looks at you…"

"What—" He interrupted, but she continued.

"It's probably the last thing you expected to hear, but it's the truth. You've known me for so long, and you've known me not to be a liar. You also know that I have a knack for seeing things people don't pick up. So you have to trust me when I say, she _does_ appreciate you. She _does_ want you there. She feels at ease when she's with you, and I think that's a very special connection to have with someone." She paused to lick her dry lips. "She can sense that you've been through just as much heartache and loss as her. She can sense that you're in pain too. You've been through so much—with _Annie—_and Tris can feel it… She can sense that you've cried over loss; grieved like her. There is nothing in life that will make you stronger than losing someone. Losing someone is hard; I'm not saying it's not, because when you find that special person—your significant other—it's hard to imagine a life without them. And when you lose them, it can be devastating." She looked him in the eye. "I've seen first hand what that pain can do to someone."

"I don't…" He started but couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He swallowed and tried again. This time he managed to get a few broken sentences out, "I know it was hard at first… But I'm over it. I don't feel the pain of her anymore."

Another head shake. "I don't think you are." She whispered softly. "I think you just won't admit to yourself that she's gone. I think you're just holding everything back; you won't let yourself fully grieve because you know it'll shake you to the core. Tobias, when you lost Annie, you lost a piece of yourself too. I saw it, I witnessed it change you." She looked him in the eye, taking his shaking hands into hers.

"Don't." He clamped his eyes shut. "Please don't bring her up." He whispered. "I don't want to remember it… I don't want to remember her body lifeless on the floor… with crimson blood staining the tiles. I _don't _want to remember her like that… so empty, so pale, so cold."

"I know it's hard. I'm not going to say that it isn't the most challenging, difficult, heart-grueling thing you've done in your lifetime because it is. I was there when you lost her… Tobias, it wasn't your fault…" She paused, unable to say what was on her mind. The words were there, but she were choking at them, forcing them to spill. "There was nothing you could've done… She was sick… No one could've helped her."

"That's not true… I could've gotten someone to help… She could've gotten better…" Tears began to fall. "Why did she have to leave me?" His voice croaked and he could feel the hot tears now burning his cheeks.

"Don't do that to yourself." She gripped his hands tighter. "She was sick Tobias. She knew it herself that she wasn't going to get any better. It was her choice to do what she did… It wasn't because of you… _She loved you_. I know she did. But sometimes it just gets too much to handle… Sometimes you just give up the fight to live." She swallowed, gripping his hand tighter. "She didn't want to leave you. _She loved you, Tobias_. She just wanted the pain to stop."

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have left me… She wouldn't have done that to herself… _to me_." He turned his eyes to meet hers. He could see the pain she felt too, clear as day in her own eyes. He had lost a soul mate that night, but she too, had lost a friend.

"Sometimes that's just life… She's gone; she's in a much happier place now, and you just need to accept that. When we, humans, go through something as traumatic as that, we are never the same again. We become different people. Scarred, damaged, broken. We begin to look at love through a different shade of heart; like looking at life though frosted glass. I'm saying this because you need to look at life through another window, another perspective, because there's someone in your life that needs you, Tobias. As much as you don't want to hear it, Annie's gone now, and she won't be coming back. But Tris is here; she's here and she needs _your _help. You may not have been able to help Annie, but you can still help Tris. She's lost, just like Annie was. She feels like she's broken, worthless, and she needs someone to show her that she's not… just like Annie did. She needs someone to show her what life has to offer… She needs someone to pick up the pieces of her life and put it back together…

…Tris needs _you, _Tobias."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And…. It has been revealed! Hopefully, I've made it clear enough what happened to Annie, if I didn't… well, that was probably bad writing on my part. She committed suicide because she suffered from depression, and she felt like no one could help her ease the suffering. And yes, she was Tobias' previous lover. (Skip the rest of the author's note if you don't want to read about depression and the effects it can have on ordinary people, but I do think it's worth one minute of your time. It's an issue that has been around for a long time, and one that is still serious to this day, and I think it is imperative that you inform yourself about the subject and how you can help those around you.)

As you all know, depression isn't something to take lightly—as is suicide—and it can happen to anyone. Sometimes, it just gets too much, and some people give up. Personally, I think you have to be strong to had held on for so strong—there's only so much one person can take before they start to crumble. In my eyes, I think everyone should have someone to talk to, someone to trust, someone they can gain strength from. They need someone who can give them that strength, the will to live. Too many young people have taken their life because of depression, and because of things that can cause depression, such as bullying, harassment, and a lot of other nasty things. It's actually sickening to hear how many young people have taken their lives because they have been the victim to such cases, and knowing how much could've been done to prevent the loss of such a beautiful life. In a world where everything can be done anonymously (whether it be sending hate or threatening videos), I think everyone needs to just take a step back and realise that you need to take care of yourselves and the people around you. You need to go that extra mile and ignore the people who are trying to put you down, and in extreme cases, _seek help. _**Never be afraid to ask for help**. I know that it is easier said than done but you owe it to yourself to try.

And if you're one of those people who feel like they have to constantly put people down to make yourself feel better… then I suggest you try to look at life differently. You're gaining nothing, **absolutely nothing **from what you are doing. You can and _WILL_ destroy lives and to me, that's not a burden you want to carry with the rest of your life. So please, try to re-think about what your doing and all the negative consequences that follow—_nothing good will come from what you're doing. _Next time you want to post a nasty comment on someone's Facebook picture, _stop and think_ about what you're doing. Try to put yourself in their shoes and imagine how you would feel. If you know you would feel horrible, then DON'T do it! (Lesson to be learned from here: _do NOT under any circumstances bully or harass anyone/or do anything else that can cause someone harm.)_

If you're suffering from depression and need a friend or just someone you can talk to (anonymously or not), feel free to message me. I will always reply and give you a little bit of sunshine when you're down. Just know that you are **never alone. **There will_ ALWAYS _be someone there to help you, and** never **be afraid to ask for help.

… Ok, talk over! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you remember my message. Sorry for the super long A/N… :/ Thanks for reading and as always, leave your thoughts for me to read. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

The weeks were hard but the nights were worse.

Tris felt like she was constantly drowning in her own thoughts, barely able to get a burst of air before the darkness got to her again. She had thought she had gotten over this, the patch of darkness that dotted her childhood, but when she saw _him_, everything came back, the memories of the first night, and the many more after that. She was utterly hopeless, she couldn't push back, fight against the memories that threatened to plague her mind and corrupt it. She succumbed to the darkness, like so many times before. Only this time it was different. It had more of an eerie vibe that made her feel more uncomfortable in her own skin. It was like it was evolving.

Much like her nightmares, it would always be different every night. Instead of seeing her parents' faces, she would see _his_. But I wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory; it was her mind reminding her of the dirty things he had done to her. She would try to claw, scream, tear down the dream, and she would wake each time, in a fit of sobs and tears. They clogged up her throat making it almost impossible to breathe. So she spent most of her night awake, not allowing herself to get wink of sleep for fear that she would see _him _again.

Tobias kept visiting, kept checking up on her to see if she hadn't killed herself. She hadn't really thought about it, though the idea was always nagging at her. She hadn't felt this way since he had brought her back here. It was like, with Tobias, she didn't want to give up. She wanted to keep fighting… But something always held her back.

It was all just too much to handle.

She wore herself down. She wasn't sleeping, eating and she refused to drink any of the water. Every time she stared down at the tray of food, she only saw the mouldy piece of bread and stale water she had grown to know. She couldn't bear to look at it, and tossed it away. Other times, she simply left it where Tobias had placed it by the door. He would always come by a few hours later, retrieving the untouched food, muttering a few sad words on his way out. It tore at her heart how he was beginning to look. She didn't even want to look at her own appearance in the mirror but she suspected she was worse off than he was. Though he didn't look so well. She could tell he wasn't sleeping at night and that his nights were spent awake worrying about her. She hated how he wasted his life away, looking after a girl that refused his help.

Tris didn't understand why… Why he would go through all this trouble to help a girl that was on the brink of death? Why would he help _her_? There were more deserving people out there who could benefit from his help, his generosity, his care. And she, well, she was ungrateful for his help.

She loathed how she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. She was weak. She couldn't look him in the eye, knowing all his time was wasted trying to make her better. He didn't understand… He didn't understand that she wasn't broken—she was beyond repair. _Beyond help_.

Nonetheless, his daily routine grew tiresome. He would come by daily like clockwork. Except one day, it was different. He had come in for the second time that morning, unusual, as it was too early to bring her lunch. Instead, he had come with a different gift. She didn't remember much about that morning, but she did remember the way he spoke; the gentleness in his voice as he placed the book in front of her. He was talking to her, voice on the edge of breaking point and she hated herself for not being able to talk. She wanted to, her insides were screaming, yelling for him to hear. But nothing came out, and he left, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Her body ached from sitting in the uncomfortable position. Her back was stiff and her muscles were screaming in pain. She pushed back the discomfort and reached out to grab the book he had left behind. It wasn't new and it wasn't pretty. It was rather the opposite. The corners had been bent, the spine was crooked and the book looked a little ratty all around.

But somehow it all felt familiar… The book had been discarded away, tossed into a corner, forgotten by their owner and left to rot away. She immediately felt drawn to the book… they shared a connection. They were both unloved and somewhat unsightly, yet she knew it was brimming with tales of adventure and so much more. The cover barely touched what was hidden inside.

"Alice in Wonderland." She whispered as she traced the bold letters lightly with her finger. She wrapped her other hand around the frame of the book before flipping to the first page.

_Down the Rabbit Hole_, the first page read. Her eyes read, and her fingers flipped through the book. Each page had a different story, told a different tale, and enticed a different adventure.

Tris soon found herself reading for the rest of the day and way into the night. She would fall asleep, dreaming of the wonderful people she had read about in the book, and she would wake with the book firmly in her hand.

When light broke out through the curtains, she read again. She had finished the book within the first few days, but she never wanted the adventure to end so she read the book again. Over the next few weeks, she read the same book almost over ten times, but she took away more after each read. She always learnt something new each time, discovered another plot, and her mind seemed to wander from there. She would catch herself dreaming of what the white rabbit would've done after Alice had gone back to her land, what the mad Hatter did with all his tea-cups, and sometimes, she would imagine herself as Alice. Did she ever miss her old friends from that land? Did she ever go back to visit them?

She never got her answers, though her imagination gave her enough to think about. Time passed quickly like that, and if she had thought she had no more she could possibly take from the novel, she would re-read it again for the sake of proving herself wrong.

The story provided Tris an easy escape to reality, and she comforted herself knowing that Alice had made friends in her journey and that perhaps she would too. That was when she would usually curse at herself, scorning herself for being so foolish as to think that. Nonetheless, Alice in Wonderland gave her a sense of reality, like a reason to live. It inspired her to have hope, that she too, one day, would find her own adventure and it would be as marvelous and magical as the one Alice had.

It was so strange; it felt like years had passed in that room, yet when she finally looked in the mirror she knew it had only been weeks. Her hair had grown an inch, and it grew five inches per year. She didn't remember the day she stopped sobbing, the day all her tears had dried up, the day when she had begun to sleep again. Tris was far too absorbed in Alice's world and all it had to offer, to have given her own reality a second of thought. Her body had instinctively programmed itself to get better, and over time, it did. It was some time until she realized what had happened. It was like her body was tired of being so weighed down, so sick of feeling so useless, or maybe it was the story that inspired her to keep living.

"Sometimes you fall down but you just have to get back up, pick up the pieces and keep moving forward. Because that's the only way you can keep on living." Tris had remembered that specifically, only because it spoke volumes to her, more than any speech Christina had given to her—and she had given her more than she could count on two hands. None of it really stuck though because it didn't really matter to her. Tris didn't think about the way her seclusion had affected Tobias. She was _selfish_. She only thought of herself, and it wouldn't be right if she kept doing that to him.

She sighed and slumped back against the wall. He was so kind, so caring, and so full of hope. He was like shining example of an innocent soul. She remembered it, the way he spoke to her during his last attempt at getting her to speak to him, the gentleness in his voice, and the way his soul radiated with purity. It wasn't all bright lights though, she could see the tears that wanted to fall—the tears that _she_ had caused. It pulled at her, gnawing away at her insides, chipping away her heart the more she saw the pain she had caused him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but the words just seemed to hang mid air. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she needed to say them. "I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain and grief. You didn't need anymore in your life, and I've brought more misery into it." Her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Tobias."

Her eyes trailed up her frail legs, noting how skinny and pale they were as they went, to her hands where crescents and lines now dotted her arms. Dried blood covered the underside of her forearm where she had dug her fingernails each time she felt the pain was too much. It was a way to relieve the pain, the agony that the memories brought. The suffering may have passed when the nightmares began to stop, but the scars on her arms were still there—a constant reminder that she was still haunted by them.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, burning the sensitive skin as they fell, and she found herself sobbing again. Only this time it was different, it was like the each cry, each yelp of pain, lifted something off her shoulder. It felt like she was able to breathe again. She could feel the fresh air filling her lungs, and the way the oxygen flowed through her nostrils. It was refreshing, rejuvenating—it felt good.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure hovering by the door, watching her as her chest heaved up and down with each exhale. "Are you okay?"

Tears clouded her vision as her hiccups started to die down, but she didn't need her sight to know who it was. She shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to speak, her throat had dried up and her lips cracked.

"Do you need anything?" He asked again, taking a small step inside.

Another head shake.

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he turned to leave. She opened her mouth, desperate to speak, to utter at least a sound. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to feel like this—she hated feeling so sick, so useless. She wanted to feel loved—she wanted to _be_ loved. She opened her mouth; trying one last time, "Please don't leave."

It was as quiet as a mouse, but he had heard her. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. His eyes reflected as much pain as hers did, and in that moment, when their eyes met, she understood what it was like to be cared for—to have someone look at you the way they only described in books.

She licked her lips and spoke a little louder this time. "I don't want you to leave." She closed her eyes, silently willing the tears to fade. "I don't want to be lonely anymore. I don't want to waste away in here…" She swallowed, forcing herself to open her eyes to meet his. Her voice was shaking so much by now, she felt like she was going to crumble into tiny pieces. "I want to try. _I want to try to get better_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To the guest who reviewed on the previous chapter… well, I really didn't know what to take from your review… There's a lot that has yet to be said to be understood about this story and a lot will come with time, but this story is set in a city where crime goes unnoticed, where it is essentially ruled by the criminals, crime lords and all those in the underground business. It's funny that you brought it up because I have set the story up so that the next chapter is all about the city they are living in and how the world is so damaged; where most of the police men or anyone with authority are corrupt or just turns a blind eye to all of it—also how Tris and girls like her fit into this story. While you're reading the next chapter though, please keep in mind that this is an AU, and not what Chicago is actually like in real life.

And for the record, the quote in that chapter isn't an actual one—it just spun itself from my head. Maybe I took bits and pieces from other quotes and mashed them together but I thought it was just perfect for the situation and how it ties in with 'Down a Rabbit Hole'. If you do know where I got that from or where parts of it are from, let me know and I shall credit the author.

Thanks for reading (and don't forget to review)!


	11. Chapter 11

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

A million thoughts rushed through his head. "What did you say?" His voice wavered, his head feeling suddenly faint. He steadied himself on the doorframe, eyes bearing into hers intensely.

Her eyes were brimming with tears that wanted to take over. "I want to try… to get better. I don't want to feel like I'm lost in the darkness, wandering with no place to go. I don't want to fall off the deep end again, into the void that I called living… I tried that..." She hiccupped on a breath, "And it was hard… It was _terrifying_." Sobs consumed her whole body and she was shaking so much he was afraid she would collapse. "I was so scared all of the time… petrified of my own skin… _They marked me _so I would never be able to forget… And I probably never will, but I know now that what they did to me was cruel… That it was all them; that it wasn't my fault. None of it was."

He quickly rushed over to her side, pulling her into his embrace. He held onto her tight while her tears soaked his shirt. His hands wrapped themselves around her small body, afraid to let go for fear of losing her again. "No, it's not. It was _never_ your fault."

"Tobias, please don't leave me… I don't think I can be alone anymore." She managed to whisper between uneven breaths.

He ran a soothing hand down her back, rubbing small circles into it lightly. "I won't. It's going to be okay." He soothed, "_You're_ going to be okay. You won't be alone anymore… _I promise_."

...

Tobias had finally laid her back to sleep, but he got no sleep that night. He was restless the entire night. His eyes were closed but his mind was wide awake… He couldn't have felt anymore alive. It was like someone had thrown cold water on him—he now saw everything in a new light.

The plant that was once a dull green and had withered away over the winters had now shed its brown coat and was now growing out anew. It was green; it was fresh; it was starting again—the end to a bleak and heavy winter and the start to a new beginning. Much like the plant, Tobias too had gotten a fresh plate with Tris. All that progress hadn't been lost… she wasn't a lost cause anymore. She planted a small seed of hope in his life. It had started as nothing, but it grew louder and louder, till he couldn't imagine a life without it—without her. A smile crossed his face as he thought that maybe, just maybe, the progress he had made wasn't lost… that she could still be saved.

And it wasn't even him that had decided to help her—to save her. She did that herself; _she _had wanted to get better… _She _was the one that wanted to try. _She _was giving herself a second chance. He might've been the one to save her from drowning, but in the end, _Tris_ was the one who saved herself.

He rose from bed, at 4am in the morning, having given up from sleeping. He treaded quietly into the open room where stacks of newspaper articles, old photographs and other bits and pieces now littered the apartment floor. He had made sure to hide majority of it from Tris, and since she had done nothing but lock herself in the bedroom, there wasn't much hiding to be done.

He sat down on the floor, amongst the scribbles of messy handwritten that belonged to him, and others that he had sourced from the Internet. It wasn't long before he was deep in his investigation once more, making extra sure to not overlook even the tiniest of things. The information and he had gathered were far from reliable, despite his best attempts at doing thorough research on it. There wasn't much to back up the information he had, it was probably because there weren't lots of people who lived to tell their tale as Tobias had assumed. He didn't get much from the pieces he had in front of him and if he wanted to catch Eric, he needed more to go on—he needed another source, something that was more reliable.

He needed to go to the police station, where they had anything and everything he would ever need to complete his research. His head twisted in knots as he tried to devise a plan to sneak into the building. It wasn't possible. The archives where everything he needed were stored, was in the lower levels of the basement. There was no way he could get past all those police men, all those people without being seen and questioned. He needed someone that could vouch for him; someone that could get him into the secure location.

And he knew exactly who could do just that.

A phone call later, and a meeting secured for later in the day, Tobias sank back against the couch. It was soft against his aching back that desperately screamed for some relief. He ignored the pain and tried to focus on the task at hand. He was one step closer to getting dirt on Eric… _He was so close now._

"What are you doing?" His head whipped around and he saw Tris in the corner of the eye. The question took him by surprise. He hadn't expected her to be awake. A quick glance over at the clock told him that he had been awake for far too long.

"Nothing." Tobias answered, rather too quickly though. Her eyebrows knitted as she walked closer, peering curiously over his shoulder, trying to guess what he was desperately hiding. When he saw that she wasn't going to give up, he sighed and answered honestly this time. "I'm researching." He answered but with no further detail.

He shifted his body so that he shielded most of it way from her prying eyes, he didn't want to tell her he was hunting the man that had hurt her. But truthfully, he didn't know how Tris would react to that. She tried to move around, to get a better glimpse at what he was hiding.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when everything clicked. "No." It was a whisper. "You can't Tobias…" She fumbled for words. "They'll kill you for it." Her hands were shaking now, her eyes wide with terror. "You can't look for him Tobias… I know you want to help… I know you just want to do what's for the best… but you can't. Don't you understand? He'll kill you… They'll all kill you… and they'll do it without blinking. It's too dangerous. I can't—I won't let you get hurt over me."

"I can't let him get away with this, Tris. If people keep ignoring this, and continue to let him roam free, he'll just keep doing it to other people. He'll keep hurting other people, just like he did for you." She cast her eyes away, though he could see the tears falling. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. He squeezed his eyes shut, cussing at the tears that wanted to leak. "It's not just about you, it's about justice. It's about doing what's best for this city." When he opened his eyes, he saw her looking at him, blue eyes filled with tears. "I won't get hurt. I promise I won't get hurt… But I have to do this… I have to do this for you."

"I know." She whispered, "I know you can't sit back and do nothing but you have to understand… If you go after him, you WILL die."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

…

An hour later, he found himself wandering out of the apartment and onto the bustling street below. He had called Christina on his way out, asking her to watch over Tris while he was gone. He didn't tell her where he had gone and why, but she seemed to understand nonetheless. He knew she wouldn't object to an opportunity to see Tris again, she cared the girl as much as he did. He trusted her like no one else in the world, Christina was there for him before, and she was here for him now.

He hastened in his steps, eager to get to his destination. He shook his head, focusing his energy to the task at hand. Tris was safe at home, and he was certain she wasn't going to try anything. She was getting better; she was starting to act like herself again—almost as if, she had decided she wanted to actually live. Tobias had forgotten how lively the apartment had used to be, where her laughter used to light up the room. It had been so dull, so bleak without her spirited personality, but now it was beginning to shine again. The world was already starting to look brighter. That was why he had to do this… why he had to make Eric pay.

No one in this damned city wanted to do anything but turn a blind eye; criminals ran rampant around the city, letting loose hell in an otherwise peaceful Chicago. The force was corrupted, and even those who were not, refused to acknowledge that those criminals had done wrong, for fear that their heads would end up on the chopping block. Tobias was actually disgusted by how people could just sit by while those dangerous men ruined the city, killing innocent people as they went. How could one person stand by and watch the place he called home crumble around him?

He arrived at the precinct within twenty minutes of walking—twenty minutes of thinking. He entered with shaky steps, he knew what he was asking was risky, that it could get him into serious water, but he had to do it. He had to get justice… He had to do it for Tris.

"Tobias… It's good to see you."

He gave the man a small smile. "Thank you so much for meeting me, Zeke. It's been so long." He extended his hand for a shake, and the other man took it wearily.

His friend nodded, but there was a grave expression on his face. There was no hint of a smile, only a serious, concerned look. "Let's get something clear… I'm only doing this because we've been friends for so long, because I know you Tobias… but mainly as a favour to Annie." He bit his lip, "I know she loved you, I know my sister loved you… so I owe you. I owe you for everything you tried to do for her. You did everything right by her… and I respect that. That is the only reason why I am doing this for you… I'm only doing this because I know this is what Annie would've wanted."

Tobias nodded numbly, not knowing how to respond. He opted for a simple thank you, "I know… Thank you."

There seemed to be a moment where no one moved, where their eyes clashed. Tobias could see behind his façade that Zeke hadn't been that much better off than himself. His eyes were soft but rough, and showed visible signs that he had been restless for many nights in a row.

Tobias hadn't really seen Zeke since Annie's funeral, but he knew he hadn't taken his sister's death so well. He had taken permanent leave from the force to cope with the loss of a loved one. Tobias heard whispers that Zeke hadn't been himself for the longest of times, so when Tobias learned that he had rejoined the force over a month ago; it was more than a surprise. He thought, perhaps he had gone to a counselor and had successfully grieved but seeing him now, Tobias understood his pain. Zeke was like him—they were both in denial… only now, Tobias was given the chance to start grieving properly. He had Christina there to help him, to support him along the way… and Zeke didn't.

There was silence as they made their way to the archives. Zeke led and Tobias followed, but there was no physical contact. Everything was tense, and the air around them was thick, surrounding them like a misty fog on a winter's morning. They had been close, back when Annie was alive, but they lost all contact, all reason to speak after she was gone… She was what held them together, so when she left, there was nothing to bind them together… They simply fell apart.

The walk down to the basement wasn't long, though the steep decline in the stairs was tiring. Zeke seemed to have no problem but Tobias had a hard time of catching his breath. The archives were exactly what he had imagined them to be. Cabinet and files lined the wall, taking up every inch of the room. There was no part of the room that wasn't painted or decorated with files or old photographs. In the middle was a table with six computers, but only four chairs. He thought it odd that there wouldn't be six chairs but he shook it off, it wasn't important.

Zeke stopped at the bottom of the staircase, with one hand on the rail and the other on the wall. He didn't speak nor did he move, he only stood there, blank. Tobias was about to say something but Zeke beat him, spinning around to meet his eyes. "Everything you want to know should be in those." He pointed to the computers. "If not, then it would've been before everything was documented on the computers, before everything was done electronically, so we should have hard copies of it which can be found in there." He shifted his finger to the steel cabinets on the far wall.

Tobias nodded graciously, taking a step towards the row of computers but Zeke stopped him, grabbing his hand. "You have to be careful Tobias." He spoke in a hushed whisper, "It's dangerous for you to be snooping around. It's not safe…" His eyes darted around the room, as if scared someone was watching. "There are people that don't want you investigating _him_."

Tobias' face scrunched up in confusion. "What people, Zeke?"

His friend didn't answer immediately though when he spoke, the same fear struck in his voice. "Eric has lots of friends in high places. If one of them catches onto what you're doing, it's not just your head on the chopping block. They'll come after everyone you love, and even people you've only glanced at. Tobias, promise me you will be careful; promise me that you won't do anything after I give you the information. Because I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything if that happens."

Tobias nodded, and Zeke left him to his own research.

His fingers clicked on the keyboard, furiously typing; desperate to seek some much needed information. There was so much he had yet to uncover, so much he had yet to discover… but there was a little part of him inside that didn't want to find out anything. He didn't want to know what Eric did for a living, or whom he hurt, which families had to be notified that a loved one wasn't coming home. Tobias didn't want to know because he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

He bit back the pain, willing his fingers to start typing again. He needed to get justice… for Tris, for everyone Eric had hurt, for this city. After a few searches the computer rung with multiple hits. There were countless articles, posts, photos that were related to Eric. Majority of which certainly did not paint Eric as a saint.

Tobias scrolled down, clicking on the third link. It was from Chicago newspapers. The headline read:

_"September 13th_

_Eric Shautz, infamous crime boss has been arrested on suspicion of theft, double-degree murder and human trafficking. More news to come."_

The article told Tobias nothing new, but gave him hope that the man was finally arrested, that he was finally going to get a proper trial where he would be put behind bars for good. Hope lit up in his eyes as he continued to read. With each word, sparked more flames in him. Eric couldn't avoid the law anymore, _he had been caught_. All that faded as soon as he scrolled to the bottom. Blood drained from his face, and his lips parted, whispering. "No."

He hovered the mouse over a new link, afraid to click. The title said all that he needed to know. The law had failed once again...

_"Shautz walks free. Witness fails to appear in court to testify. All charges have been dismissed."_

It was dated _September 14th_… Only one day had passed since his arrest, and he had been allowed to walk free after one day. Eric had walked free _yet again_.

Tobias read the whole article in a matter of seconds, which mainly contained rumors and other whispers along the street, accompanied by a few shots outside the Chicago magistrates court. There wasn't much to be taken from that alone, so Tobias quickly exited the screen, typing in more specific keywords. There wasn't any time to be wasted; he couldn't get caught here. Sure, Zeke pulled a few strings to get him down to the archives, but the room wasn't just for any civilian to waltz in and use, it was private, police force only. He hastened in his search, scanning through countless more articles.

_The only witness to the Eric Shautz case has been found dead in her apartment. Coroners have confirmed it to be a suicide. _

Every part of his body wanted to throw up, every inch of him wanted to run away and scream. He didn't want to live in this world anymore… He didn't want to live in a world where people in power didn't care for the people under their care, only that their pockets were big enough to fill with worthless possessions and bags of money. He knew for a fact that the poor girl hadn't committed suicide—she had been brave enough to stand against the corruption. There was no way she would've done that to herself. She was strong… strong enough to take a stand against those who were abusing the city… But the evidence made one thing clear, she wasn't strong, wasn't fast enough to get away. They had found her… and they had _murdered _her.

She was the symbol of hope for everyone. That poor girl had the courage to speak up because no one else wanted to… because no one cared for the minority that suffered under the rule of those criminals. People like her were ignored… discarded away like trash. The pictures that accompanied that post were mortifying. Blood stained the tiles, and splatters dotted the white washed walls. Her mouth was slightly parted, as if she gasped for breath; her hands reached outwards, as if wishing someone would come save her. Her eyes, wide open, stricken with fear in her last moments of life.

He shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine. He was certain that those images were published to the internet as a warning for everyone that would ever dare to cross him. Eric had made his mark, and everyone ran, cowering, with their tales between their legs. But all he had read, all he had seen just then—and in his life—made one thing certain. He would be damned if he stood back and became one of those victims, lying cold and motionless in an alley somewhere. No, he wouldn't die like that—he wouldn't die a pitiful death. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else die like that.

His thoughts turned immediately to Tris, and he found his sobs getting caught in his throat. She could've been her… the girl in the photos… Tris life could've ended the same way. He had to keep whispering, reminding himself that Tris was in fact alive, and she was back home. _Safe_.

_But how safe is she really? _Tobias hadn't missed the voice, though his mind had grown lonely without its presence. _If he wants to get to her, he **will**_. _Eric **always** gets what he wants. _

Before he could respond, he could feel it fading away, though its words lingered around in his head for long after.

He quickly returned to the apartment, and the first thing he did was check that she was safe. Tris was safe. Relief washed over him, but he was soon left feeling nauseous. His mind was swirling, not knowing how to comprehend all the information he had absorbed, or how to act upon the knowledge. Christina watched him curiously, eyebrows knitted in confusion as she watched him pace back and forth in the apartment.

"What's wrong?" She managed in between the whispers.

He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't. There was just too much to figure out, too much to find. He went back to his pacing, mouth muttering like a maniac. He needed to keep Tris safe… he needed to get her away from Chicago. His insides churned with turmoil; his body fighting away the fog that wanted to cloud his mind.

_Nothing would change if you leave with her. Sure, she would be safe but what about the other girls that you would leave behind? What about those girls who weren't as fortunate as Tris? _

"Tris was _not_ fortunate. Anyone who had gone through as much as she had would not call their life fortunate." Tobias spat back at the voice, snapping at it.

No response came. The voice seemed to be silent often as of late. Perhaps it didn't have much to say, words of sarcastic wisdom to offer… More likely, it was because Tobias didn't feel as insecure. _It _only came at times of weakness, when Tobias' mind was filled with doubts. _It_ only struck when he was lost, in a sense, when he didn't know what to do, when he didn't know which route to take.

A knocking interrupted his quiet deliberation. At first he didn't hear it, but when he saw heard Christina calling his name, he snapped from his thoughts. "Um… Tobias?" Christina called from around the corner. "There's a man here to see you."

Tobias frowned… he hadn't been expecting anyone. Could it be Zeke, checking up on him? To make sure he hadn't been caught out? He shook his head; Zeke probably would've just called. He quickly walked over to the door, eyebrows twisting in disorientation.

"Who is it?" He bit back sharply, angry at how that person had disrupted his thoughts. He halted in his approach as he looked over the man in the doorframe. He was dressed head to toe in a navy blue suit that had been noticeable dry-cleaned and neatly pressed. His hair was slicked upwards and he had noticeably odd piercings. The man basically oozed money and power. There was something about him though, that made Tobias uneasy, that made all the bones in his body jumpy.

Christina's eyes flickered between Tobias and the strange man. _Who is he? _She mouthed to Tobias. He only shrugged. He had no clue.

All eyes turned back to the man at the door when he spoke. "Hi. I believe we haven't met… I'm Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To guest: Well you got your wish granted! Nah, actually I had the chapter all done and it was just a massive coincidence that you wanted Eric because here he is! When I was planning, I was like yep, lets shake things up again, and what better way to do things than adding in Eric… so this happened. Creating chaos for the characters, its so refreshing… it keeps everyone on edge and second guessing, and I think that's just part of writing good pieces of work. Another reviewer wanted a chapter from Eric's point of view and that will happen soon (either next chapter or the one after), but yes(!) it will definitely happen.

Hopefully you enjoyed Eric anyway, although he doesn't make an appearance towards the very end but there's some background info on him and the damned city they live in. To everyone else, hope you enjoyed it like always and leave a review for me to read. (And boy oh boy, talk about a _long_ chapter!)


	12. Chapter 12

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

"What do you want?" Tobias stammered rather abruptly. His lip started to tremble despite his best attempts at keeping calm and trying to remain cool and collected. His insides were racing and a scream clawed at his throat, wanting to escape. Tobias didn't want to appear weak in the man's presence and tried to stabilise himself on the wooden doorframe.

"I just moved into the apartment building and well, I thought I'd drop by for a friendly hello." The man answered with a smile, though it was more uneasy than friendly. A glimmer sparkled behind his eyes as if hiding an ulterior motive…

"Well thanks for stopping by, but we've got stuff to do—" Tobias spurted out while he attempted to close the door. The man stuck his foot inside and blocked the door, opening it wider with his hands. Tobias fought against his strength but soon found it too overpowering. He dropped his hands and gave up with a sigh.

"It won't take long." The man gave Tobias a grin. "I just wanted to pop in and introduce myself to everyone." He took a step in further, pushing himself into the doorframe. He looked left and right, then his eyebrows formed a frown. "Is it just the two of you two here?"

Christina didn't say a word, so Tobias answered for the two of them. "Actually yes. There are only two of us." He looked over at Christina, silently pleading her to go along with the lie. She hesitated, stunned by the man's boldness, but gave a small nod nonetheless.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you." He gave the room one last glance, and turned defeated.

Tobias nodded and answered in reply, trying to act civilized. He barely managed to scrape the few words out before his chattering teeth ground themselves together. "You too." . The door was almost closed, and Tobias was so close to victory until he heard a loud gasp ring through the apartment, followed by silence. _Dammit, _he cursed inwardly. He had hoped to get Eric out before Tris saw him—_or he saw Tris._

His head immediately whipped around in search for Tris. He found her hovering by the bedroom door, eyes wide with fright, body pale and covered with goosebumps. Tris had her eyes firmly locked on the man at the door, and it seemed he had his eyes on her too. Tobias quickly turned his attention back to Eric, afraid what he might do in that lapse of focus. But the man just stood there, _smirking_.

"Hello my _dear_. Long time no see." A small, but evil, grin slowly replaced the smirk on his lips. "It's been _way_ too long." He took a step forward; eyes still locked on Tris. Tobias moved in his line of sight, blocking Tris from his vision completely. The action surprised Eric and it took him a few moments to process.

"No, it hasn't been long enough." Tris answered with shaky breaths.

"Why don't you come closer so I can see how much you've changed?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her whilst extending his hand.

Tris shook his head, feet planted firmly into the ground. She didn't make a move.

Eric puffed out loud and stuck out a hand, calling out to Tris hidden behind Tobias' shadow. "Won't you come with me _darling_? For old times sake?"

"No." Tobias heard Tris whisper. It was soft and her voice was shaking so much it almost overpowered the word, but she had refused.

Tobias saw the man's frown disappear and a scowl appeared on his face. "Now don't be like that Tris." He spoke seriously, voice warning. "You know how I get when people don't do what I want." Eric's face grew in anger, and his temper rose incredibly. "Don't make me ask you again." He warned.

"She said no." Tobias seethed through his clenched teeth. He took a step closer towards the large man. Every protective instinct inside of him kicked in, and he was fuelled by so much hate, rage, anger that he could've strangled the man with his bare hands (and feel no remorse). "Tris said no. So you need to leave _NOW_."

The man simply smoothed out the creases that had formed, and collected his posture. "Well then, this was a… pleasant talk." He turned his gaze back to Tobias, "It was nice meeting you, Tobias. I see that you are a very courageous and caring man, I hope that will serve you well." He extended his hand for a shake, but Tobias didn't move. The man withdrew his hands quickly, turning his attention back to Tris, "As for you, I shall see you very soon." He turned and left promptly.

Tobias bolted the door, securely locking it, immediately after he saw Eric's shadow disappear down the hallway. He took a few uneasy steps backwards, hands shaking but his eyes were focused on Tris. Her body had grown stiff and she had barely moved from her spot. Her eyes were widened with fear at the man who constantly terrorized her dreams, and tormented her days.

"Tris?" Tris managed, although staggering, "Are you okay?"

He saw her nod, but he could see her on the verge of collapsing. She was trying to be strong; she was trying not to let him get to her. But Tobias could see that she was clearly shaken and about to break. Her knees began to tremble and her hands wobbled on the doorframe.

He quickly rushed to her side, sweeping her into his arms. "You're okay." He whispered, hoping she would believe but he wasn't so sure that he did himself. With a heavy sigh, he spoke his next words, "I won't let him get to you. I promised, remember?"

Her frail nod was all the reassurance he needed.

The rest of the day went by relatively slow. His eyes kept glancing up at the door, afraid that Eric might force his way in, but nothing ever happened. There was only silence. Christina stayed back to comfort Tris, who actually didn't seem like she was going to break like she had in the cafe. Perhaps it was her new found sense of strength or her sudden realisation that maybe, just maybe, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Either way, she slept through the majority of the day, waking up only for lunch and dinner. Tobias could tell she was still anxious; she was jumpy whenever someone made a sudden movement. Though she was no better than him... He was tense all over, fidgety also. His eyes darted around the room continuously, checking every inch of the apartment in one sweeping motion. Everything was still, except for the grandfather clock which chimed every odd minute. Tobias kept his eyes locked on Tris every other second he wasn't glancing around. Her chest, rising and falling, was somewhat relaxing to him—it reminded him that she was safe and well.

He cast one last glance at her sleeping form before exiting the bedroom. He found Christina sitting cross-legged on the couch, practically chewing away at her nails.

She immediately looked up at him, eyes filled with worry. "How is she doing?" She asked, her voice frantic.

He sighed and shrugged. "Okay I guess. As good as she can be, all things considering…" She nodded in understanding. Tobias' eyebrows furrowed as he recalled the events of the morning. "Why did he come? Why did he show his face? What did he hope to achieve?" He turned his eyes from the floor back to Christina. "What was the point of it all?"

"To rattle you." She answered straightforwardly. "And by the looks of it, it's working." She let out a deep exhale. "He wants to judge, see for himself the type of person you are. To scope out the target as people would say. He's trying to measure how he's going to get around you, either to manipulate you out of the equation or to eliminate you completely. Tobias... You have to be careful. He knows you now, he knows how your mind thinks... And that's a very powerful knowledge to have."

"But I know his secrets too Christina!" He rushed to add in. "He may know me but I know him too now. It's even ground. There's nothing he can pull on me that I won't be able to suspect, and act accordingly."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not so sure that's true... He was hard to read... Even for me, and you know how good I am at reading people. But you, on the other hand, you were an open book. He probably knows everything there is to know about you, and what do you know? Nothing. He probably had people trailing you since the very beginning, digging into your history—like you had for him—he _knows _you, Tobias. He has the resources, the money, the people and the _time_ to get every inch of gossip about your life, but you? What do you know? You know that he's heartless, that he's powerful, that he's dangerous. You have no idea how he thinks... You don't know him at all Tobias!" Her voice intensity raised so high that she was basically screeching. "I don't want to seem harsh but you don't know anything about this man. And I think you should be careful what you say or do from now. If I know anything about the man, it's that _he will have his eyes on you now_."

He shook his head desperately. "I can't let him get to me… and to Tris. _I won't_, Christina. _I won't let him hurt her again_."

Her shoulders sagged and she cast her eyes on the floorboards beneath her feet, refusing to meet his stare. "I know, but I think there's nothing you can do to stop him if he tries."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ehh… Not a very good or long chapter. I promise I'll try to get a better, and longer chapter out soon! I feel like Tobias' reaction had to be done before Tris' which comes in the next chapter. So it was a bit of a hit and miss in a way—like it probably wasn't the best chapter but it needed to be written. If you enjoyed it, leave a review, if you didn't… leave a review but _constructive criticism_ only to help me improve (I don't want someone just slamming me for my writing and/or plot…) Anyway thank you for reading as always and have a fabulous day/night!


	13. Chapter 13

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

She was scared every waking moment; her eyes constantly scanned the room for any signs of him, any subtle signals that he was near and about to strike... But none ever came.

The days were bad for Tris, but the nights were worse. The night petrified her; left her feeling sick and nauseous to the point where she couldn't sleep or eat. It was because the night was when he took her... When he robbed her of her family, her future—_the life she could've had_. Eric had done nothing but abuse, torture and manipulate her. She hated how she had been so weak that time at the cafe, but when she saw him again that morning, everything ignited in her. It was like a fire had sparked form the depths of her heart—a fire that she hadn't known existed—a fire that empowered her to keep living, that made her prove to herself, and others, that she was strong. Powerful. And she could keep going despite all the difficulties life had thrown at her.

But when he left, all those feelings went away with him... She was left feeling alone and terrified of her own skin. She was easily frightened and any sudden or jerked movements shook her to the core. She tried to put on a brave face for Tobias, to show him that Eric no longer haunted her—he did... Persistently—and to somehow trick herself into believing she wasn't so easily scared. It didn't work of course. Tobias saw right through her mask, as easy as looking through crystal clear glass. It was like he knew at first glance that Eric's presence still taunted her, and that despite having already left, his lingering presence and the knowledge that he knew where she was staying, had left her on edge.

_Eric knew where she was_.

And he could get to her whenever she wanted.

At first, she didn't trust herself enough to sleep... She didn't want to be reminded of all the horrible wrongs that had been done to her. For once, she wanted a peaceful slumber, where she dreamt of fields of daisies and the big oak trees swaying in the wind. She wanted a nice dream that could whisk her away from reality, much like Alice had in Wonderland. The only times she felt at ease was when Tobias was by her side... The darkness that consumed her dreams barely touched the edges when he was near. Sometimes she could even hear him whisper to her, his voice drifting through her dream, lulling her into a restful sleep. It was so easy then, to pretend that she was carefree, prancing around the meadows hat surrounded her little cottage on the edge of the lake. But when she woke—when Tobias left her side—the gaping hole the dream left in her heart would gnaw at her, and all she would feel then was misery.

From then on, Tris opted to sleep only when she knew that Tobias was right beside her. His touch, his embrace kept the darkness at bay. He took away the nightmares, the grief, and the _pain_. He was made her feel okay... like she was soaring above the clouds, where nobody could ever touch her. He made her feel strong, untouchable, invincible—he made her everything she wanted to be.

"We have to get her out of here Christina..." She overheard one day. Christina had stayed over everyday since Eric had shown his face, and Tris had noted that she made Tobias relaxed. She was there to comfort him in times of panic, like Tris wasn't able to. Christina was the embodiment of the 'perfect woman'; she had an amazing career topped off with a flawless personality. But Tris couldn't envy her. Christina deserved every good thing she had. The woman worked hard to get to her status, and from what Tris had overheard, she did not have a mean bone in her body. She was blunt, yes, and sometimes she feigned ignorance when it suited her, but she would never harm another human being. She was too caring, too nurturing.

Christina had treated her like she was her friend, even when all odds were against it—even when Tris had tried to push her away—she stayed. And she hadn't left since.

"—It's not safe for her here... He knows where we are. We have to leave. We have to go now... We have to go somewhere he can never find us—hurt us. We have to start anew." Tobias tried to hide with hushed whisper but the thin walls made it too easy to listen. "I can't let him take her again—I saw what he did to her. And I saw what happened to her the last time she saw him... Christina, being around that man is like being around a ticking time bomb. He's dangerous, explosive, and most of all, toxic. Anything can set him off, and I won't wait around until he finally cracks."

"Tobias... Where will you go?" Christina's voice was soft, but her worry was laced in between her concern. Tris had never heard her so worried before. "Your family is here—"

"I don't have a family." Tris heard Tobias cut in.

"You have me. _I'm family... _Aren't I?" The way her whisper drifted through the air, made Tris' heart crunch. There was a long pause that followed after that question. Tris assumed that Tobias had shook his head, that he had denied her as part of his family. But what he heard a few moments later almost tore her heart in two.

"You are..." His voice was shaky. "But Tris is also my family. I won't let anything hurt her—and that includes him. I'll do anything for her..." She heard a pause.

Tris crept closer to the door, eyes trained on the small opening between it and the wall. When she reached the thin door, she slid her ear up against the thin frame, listening in carefully.

"Even if you die? Are you willing to risk it all for Tris? What happens when you die, Tobias? Die trying to save her? What happens then?" Christina's voice was breaking now, choking up words. "Are you going to leave her her by herself?"

"No... Of course not. She'll have you—"

"—But I'm not _you_. I can't be there for her the same way you can—"

"—I don't know what I can tell you... Christina... I—I love her. And I'll do anything to protect her."

There was an eerie silence that filled the room. Christina's words still echoed around the apartment._ Even if you die?_ _What will happen then?_

Surely, Tobias wasn't going to die for her. And if he was, Tris certainly wasn't going to let him. She rather go back to Eric than see him dead—she had seen too many deaths in her life, too many people fall motionless before her eyes. She had witnessed too much grief, more than she could even handle. There was no way she would let someone she loved, someone she cared so much for, suffer the same fate too. So, if going back to Eric ended all that pain that had been dragging her under for years _and_ saved Tobias... well, it was a win-win situation for her.

She crawled back into bed, hoping to get sleep, but she couldn't. Her heart weighed with a heavy burden and a knowledge that Tobias was willing to die for her... Her. A girl who hadn't thought she'd find love ever again... A girl who hadn't thought she'd be capable of being loved. Before she met him, Tris had always thought she was impure, dirty, corrupted, but Tobias reminded her that she _could_ be clean, that she _was_ pure, and she _was_ deserving of love.

That knowledge comforted her, but also put her at ease. She had long forgotten about Eric and his attempts to taunt her, all that was on her mind was Tobias. How could he think that dying would save her? _Didn't he know that she wouldn't be able live without him? _

_"I won't let you die for me."_

...

When she next woke, the apartment was dead silent. Everyone was fast asleep, everyone except for her. No matter how much her body craved the sleep, ached for serenity, her mind wouldn't allow it. With a heavy sigh, she sat up.

When she turned her head and looked out the window, she saw nothing but black, save for the occasional streaks of white from the moon that shone behind the dark clouds. Under the flickering street lamps, that were pretty much pointless, as they were never working properly, she could see the silhouettes of the high-rise apartments and office buildings, and if she squinted hard enough, she could see the leaves rustling and trees swaying in the wind. The wind howled softly outside, and didn't beat against the window as it had used to. The harsh winter had gone, albeit through a very slow and gradual stop, but the chill still stayed. She looked beyond to buildings, beyond all the industrial machines that cluttered the city. Chicago, what once was a beautiful city, surrounded by pastel green meadows and blue skies, was now filled with smoky pollution and heaps of traffic.

She wanted to be out there... _free_. Not cooped up here. Not trapped in a sheltered apartment, in a city that didn't appreciate nature. She wanted to be where she could feel the fresh air, the sounds of nature all around her. She wanted to be somewhere carefree. She didn't want to be surrounded by tall buildings and machines; they were all so robotic, so uniform. Tris wanted to be where everything was different, unique, and beautiful.

Slowly, Tris inched the bed sheets off her legs, making diligently sure to not make any noise. When she reached the bedroom door, she peeped outside to find Christina on the couch and Tobias on the floor. With her eyes fully trained on them, she crept around the back of the couch, towards the door. One last glance assured her that she would not be followed and she slipped away into the darkness.

The fresh air, the night chill, and the wind that nipped at her was refreshing; the way the air filled her soul, it was like she had been given a new pair of lungs to breathe with. Though it wasn't all like she had imagined. Granted, she was still at the heart and soul of the city, where the dense fog and grey clouds lined with pollution hovered over her, and the air wasn't pure and clean, but it was still nice. It was a _change_ to what she had grown accustomed to—the humid, sweat-clogged bedroom she had holed herself up in. Comparing where she was now, and where she had been a few seconds ago, she would take this any day.

Tris willed her feet to move, to sprint as fast as she can down the street, but they made a slow start. It had been her first time since she had left the house in months. She tried again, summoning all her strength to make them move, and they did. It was a creaky start, her feet tripping over objects and the uneven pavement as she jogged, but soon she got the hang of it. _Soon she was running._

Only this time it was different, she wasn't running from someone, or from her past. She was, in a way, running towards her future—or perhaps to somewhere nicer.

Time flew by quickly, and she found herself tired already. She persisted, despite her lungs that were about to burst and her knees about to give away. She had made up her mind that she wouldn't stop until she found a brighter place, one that wasn't so dragged down by corruption, wealth and power.

Her feet came to a stop at the one place she never thought she would never come back to. The sand beneath her feet squeaked as she treaded closer to the water. Nothing had changed about the place. It was the same. The ocean was infinite, forever pulling and pushing. The place was beautiful, if she ignored the gut wrenching memory. It was possibly the last beautiful thing the city had to offer, and she was glad she was allowed to appreciate it.

As she looked over the top of the horizon, eyes just grazing the rolling waves, she remembered how lucky she was. She had been given a second chance—more than that... Life had given her so many chances to live... to be happy.

The waves had their chance to claim her, and the almost did, but they _didn't, _and that was all that mattered. She_ had _survived—_she was (and always would be) a survivor._ She had unknowingly fought, despite the temptation to give up, she never let go of life. The darkness may have tainted her, may have touched her soul and twisted her into something she didn't even recognize, but she was here, she was real, and she was herself again. Somewhere, sometime, something deep inside of her knew that she was going to make it out okay—that she would eventually find her own sense of harmony.

It was so surreal, being at the very place that made her rethink her whole life. It was _then_, and there_, _beneath those waves, that she had remembered who she was. It was _then_ that she remembered the people she may have lost all those years ago. But it was _now_, that she realized she had the opportunity to find them again.

_Now_, was the time when she could find her parents… her mother, her father… and Caleb.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. They were there to remind her that she could feel; she could feel the joy, misery that came with life. Tears were a part of humanity and if she could cry, then she was already better off than she was.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked up at the moon, making the one promise she had never gotten to fulfill. "I'll find you again Caleb. I don't know where you are, what you're doing, but I will find you. I will see you again, and this time you won't lose me again."

She turned on her heels, ready to run back to the apartment to tell Tobias that she wanted to find her family. She wanted to tell him of all the things she had learned tonight. She wanted to see the joy on his face, the broad smile that would spread on his cheeks as he took her in his embrace and spoke of how proud he was of her. But before she could take a step, her stomach churned uneasily. Her gut instincts told her something wasn't right… _and it was right_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Am I bad for leaving you with another (sort-of) cliff hanger again? Hehehe, things just got interesting again. And yes, I know I promised an Eric chapter but I needed to get this one out first… he will have his own chapter dedicated to his vindictive self in the next update hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for the 1-day-late update. Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts as always. See you next time! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**DRAG ME UNDER**

ERIC

Tris had escaped.

That stupid girl had somehow found a way around his tight security, and had managed to run away. Apparently, she was smarter than he had given her credit for. That little bitch wasn't so naïve or as dumb as she looked. She still had that fight in her that he so deliciously loved.

For a moment, Eric had thought he had broken her; turned her into a submissive little plaything that he could call upon at any given time. He had robbed her of her family, destroyed her future, and tore down her walls. He had taken everything from him, yet she still found some sense in herself to fight back. But it was always more fun this way; the way they would fight with every ounce of strength only to see them fail. They would claw, beg, plead on their knees, tears streaming down their cheeks. But Tris did none of those, not even when he, _personally, _robbed her of her purity. She didn't cry, she didn't beg, she just laid there motionless.

Thinking about it now, that wasn't as much fun as he had hoped it to be. But now, he had a second chance to do it right. This time, he would make her beg for mercy, make her plead for him to end her life, but he wouldn't. Just to see that little bitch suffer. He would ruin her life for good this time; he would make sure she never wanted to take another breath again, never wanted to see another sunrise. He would prolong her suffering, a punishment for running away, a consequence of her disloyalty. He would reach in and corrupt her soul, changing her into someone not even her loved ones would recognize. Then, he would twist her mind until she turned on the very people she loved. Then, and only then, would he end her life.

However, in all honesty, he had thought she would've been easier to find. But it was as if she had fallen off the edge of the world; she was nowhere in sight, heck, no one in the god forsaken town had recognised her. It was frustrating; it was irritating trying to find the girl who eluded him at every turn. Perhaps that was unintentional, but everyday she didn't show her face, was another day or promised torture. He had genuinely thought she had died, under a rubble of rocks or buried deep beneath the snow during the harsh winter. Yet, some part of him refused to believe it was so. She was smarter, she was cunning, and she wouldn't have saved herself just to give up the next minute. No, that girl was alive.

And he very much doubted that she left the city, her family was here, and if he knew anything about her, it was this: the girl would try to find some way back to them, and there was no way she could do that from the next town over.

A devilish smirk crossed his lips, as he confirmed what he already knew. She was still here, and someone was harbouring her. That person would soon be made to regret their actions. Eric ruled this city. There was no way they could hide from him for long, it was only a matter of time before they were found, and properly _punished_.

He was in no rush; _he had nothing but time_.

…

It just happened to be fate when he saw her, _then and there, _in the flesh. She was in the exact same café—the café where he usually got his coffee fix—he laughed inwardly at the irony, _if only she had known. _A malicious smile grew on his cheeks as he saw her, smiling, laughing. She was happy… but his face darkened when he saw that she was with another man. She was _his_, and hell be damned before he let another man touch her—_she belonged to him._

His smile grew with evil intent as he thought of the ways he could tease her, slowly worm his way back into her thoughts. He would be present in her life, in the shadows, reminding her that she would forever be tainted, that no man, not even the man she was with now, would ever love her again. She deserved that much; she deserved all the pain, torture, agony he would soon set into motion. That would be her punishment for trying to run away, but that foolish girl should've known better, because _no one **ever** escapes from his grasp and lives to tell about it_.

He slowly moved from the window, to the nearest wall, adjacent to where they sat. He managed to keep himself in the shadows, hidden in the blackness, well out of sight, but still visible to the eye. He positioned himself carefully, and then waited. He didn't wait long before she caught sight of him.

He could see her body tense, a breath caught in her throat, the goosebumps and hairs raised on her pale flesh. Her eyes travelled from Tris to the wall, and when they met his, he could see her life flash before her eyes. He let his mouth open just a little, and gasped at the feeling of ecstasy. He could basically feel her fear from where he stood, and all of a sudden he could picture her, beneath him, writhing, sweaty body entwined with his. He could smell her, taste her, and he yearned for her delicious flesh on his mouth again.

Their eyes locked in that moment, and he could see her new life crumble to pieces before her, he could see all the progress, the recovery she had just grown used to fail her. Her eyes held all her fear for him; they also held every ounce of emotion in her body, and he relished the feeling that came with the knowledge of him destroying all of the positive ones in her life. He saw the way her bones weakened, the way her hands began to tremble and shake, with no intent of stopping, the way her mouth began to mumble incoherent words. Her ramblings were like those of a mad man's, and that was just the perfect beginning to the rest of her miserable suffering.

The malicious smile on his mouth grew wider and wider, more and more wicked by each passing minute. He could see her and the way her body reacted to him. He could sense the fear that radiated from her body, but he wanted more. He wanted to see her squirm; he wanted to see her fall to her knees before him. He wanted her to beg, like her life depended on it. His smile crept a little higher on the left side of his cheek, and his eyes twinkled with evil intent. He locked eyes with her and he whispered the very words that actually brought her to her knees, tears soaking her cheeks: _You're mine_.

He made sure that she caught every single syllable of that word before he turned and left with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He left her a bubbling mess, and for the longest of times that was all he had wanted to see—her on her knees, the fear she had for him overpowering every sensible bone in her body, he wanted her to know that she would always be his—but that wasn't enough. He knew the man would be there to put her back together again. Only now that he thought about it, the idea of that wasn't so bad. The man could try to piece her soul back together again only to have it destroyed a few weeks from now.

"Oh yes. This is only the beginning." He strode away, a wicked laugh following his shadow.

…

He made sure to wait a few weeks, before making a second appearance. He took the time to brush up on a few facts, one of them being a key to his revenge. He would have to know anything and everything about the man she was with. He had to make sure he didn't skip over everything; he needed to know even the tiniest of details. Everything had to be correct to the millimetre; everything had to be clean and precise.

It didn't take long. In fact, it took about half an hour before every information there was to gather on him was piled before him. He picked up the very first sheet, the name printed big and bold.

"Well, well. It's so nice to finally put a name to the face. I can't wait until the day we actually meet, _Tobias_." A cruel smile hinted at his lips but he pushed it back. It was too soon to be celebrating for he had a lot of planning to do before his revenge scheme would be carried out—he had to make sure everything was in order, and _perfect_.

When the time actually came to make his big gesture, the winning move in his game of pawns—it was not chess, if there was only one prominent winner—he was rather excited. It was strange; perhaps the only reason behind the excitement was that he couldn't wait to see the reactions on their faces. He so desperately craved the shocked faces, the smell of fright and panic in the room. He had done his homework; he had dug up every aspect of dirt in their lives. He was ready to receive his end now, he had done his fair share of work and now he was just waiting to reap the rewards.

He had his goons drop him off just outside Tobias' apartment, he had given them explicit instructions that they would not disturb him for the rest of the night. They went off with nothing but a hasty nod.

Straightening up his pristine suit, he climbed the stairs and before he could count to ten, figuratively not literally, he was in front of the place where it would all begin—well, at least the beginning of the end. He let out one last sharp exhale before he knocked on the door.

To his surprise, and he admitted he had very few in his life, one being Tris' escape, a woman, _not Tris_, answered the door. She was small, dark-skinned, and had rather an unattractive attitude. She jutted her hip out and rested her hand on there and spoke very bluntly. One glance, told him this was the famous Christina that he had read all about—the one that was currently studying to be a doctor, but also a self-proclaimed psychologist. She was also, very, very straight to the point, and to put it impolitely, prude.

"Who are you?" She asked, and he had to blink a few times in order to mask his surprise. He knew all of her personality, though seeing her in real life was different to reading about her.

Instead of granting her a reply, Eric simply ignored her question and asked his instead. "I'm here to speak to Tobias. Is he here?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but gave him a slight nod. She closed the door, not fully, but more than enough to block his view into the apartment. She was sceptical of him, of course, perhaps Tobias had even told her of him. Yes, this most certainly shook things up a bit, but that was all part of the plan wasn't it?

A few seconds later, he could see two shadows beneath the door, highlighting the floorboards, and a voice, that he could only place as Tobias', call out. "Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door.

Eric shot the man the most award-winning, dazzling smile, stood up straighter and stuck his hand out. "Hi! I believe we haven't met. I'm Eric."

"What do you want?" Tobias stammered, and Eric frowned at the sudden rudeness of his words.

"I just moved into the apartment building and well, I thought I'd drop by for a friendly hello." Eric replied with a forced smile, although it was clear that Tobias didn't buy it.

"Well thanks for stopping by, but we've got stuff to do—" Tobias sputtered out.

Eric's patience thinned out the longer Tobias tried to shove him out the door. The hostility he was met with, didn't match what he had read at all. What he did read said that Tobias was a caring, gentle man that didn't have a mean bone in his body, but now that fact was rather mute. As it seems, he had quite the temper when given the right reasons.

Tobias tried to close the door a second time, probably in a rush to get him out of the apartment, but Eric wasn't finished quite yet. He stuck his foot slightly into the threshold, far enough to block the door from closing.

"It won't take long." He gave Tobias a grin. "I just wanted to pop in and introduce myself to everyone." He took a step in further, pushing himself into the doorframe. He looked left and right, then his eyebrows formed a frown. Tris wasn't anywhere in sight. _Were his sources wrong? Or were they hiding her somewhere? _His frown deepened as he thought, "Is it just the two of you two here?"

There was no response for the longest of time, and to no surprise this time, it was Tobias who answered for the both of them again. "Actually yes. There are only two of us." Eric looked over his shoulder to the girl who was standing behind Tobias awkwardly. He raised his eyebrow and squinted at her, and she gave a small frail nod.

With one last glance around the room, Eric was left with an overwhelming feeling of dissatisfaction. "Well, it was very nice to meet you." Eric concluded.

"You too." Tobias soon nodded weakly.

Just imagine the actual shock he got when he was almost out the door when he heard a familiar cry. He spun around, hot on his heels and his eyes met Tris'. She was in the bedroom door, eyes wide with fright, body pale and covered with goosebumps, and the same look she had when he saw her in the cafe.

"Hello my _dear_. Long time no see." A small, but evil, grin slowly replaced the smirk on his lips. "It's been _way_ too long." He took a step forward; eyes still locked on Tris.

"No, it hasn't been long enough." Tris answered with shaky breaths.

"Why don't you come closer so I can see how much you've changed?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her whilst extending his hand.

Tris shook his head, feet planted firmly into the ground. She didn't make a move.

Eric puffed out loud and stuck out a hand, calling out to Tris hidden behind Tobias' shadow. "Won't you come with me _darling_? For old times sake?" Eric saw her speak again, only he didn't hear her this time. Instead, Tobias took a step between him and Tris, effectively blocking his line of sight. Eric's frown deepened as he bit back a growl. "Now don't be like that Tris." He spoke seriously, voice warning. "You know how I get when people don't do what I want." Eric's face grew in anger, and his temper rose incredibly. "Don't make me ask you again." His voice grew fierce.

"She said no. Tris said no, so you need to leave _now_." Tobias answered for her this time. Eric laughed at his face, the man was clearly shaking, his hands were trembling and his clenched teeth were shattering, but he did have to give him credit. He was obviously scared, and he had the right to be, but he was being brave—but he had to understand, bravery was not to be mistaken for foolishness.

Eric tilted his head to the side and clasped his lips together. He thought about it, and he nodded. This wasn't getting him anywhere, but he had effectively scoped out his _targets_, per se, so all in all, there was a lot learned in those few minutes. And if that was all they were willing to give, then that be it. He would have his time with _her_, alone, soon enough.

"Well then, this was a… pleasant talk. It was nice meeting you, Tobias. I see that you are a very courageous and caring man, I hope that will serve you well." He extended his hand for a shake, but Tobias didn't move. The man had gone rather rigid, and his jaw was clenched together tightly now. Noting that he wasn't going to get a decent send off, Eric withdrew his hand slowly, and turned his attention back to Tris, giving her a wink and a small smirk before he turned and left promptly.

"_I'll see you very soon_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My god that was hard to write! I didn't know that writing from Eric's perspective could even be that hard but nonetheless it is done, and I will only have to do a few more in this whole story (not too much thankfully!). Not sure if I want to write the next chapter from Tris' perspective or Eric's again… or both? I've always had a thing about not changing POV's halfway through the story because it confuses the reader. Do you find that to be true too? Anyway, I'll think about what works and what doesn't and write from there. :)

Sorry this was kind of a retelling of the whole story so far but there needed to be an Eric POV through Tris' escape up to the present. Hope you enjoyed regardless and drop me a review to read. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

She woke up to the sounds of water pellets hitting the ground and the sour smell of rainwater wafting through her nose. Her eyes felt heavy, but even with her eyelids firmly closed she could see a faint light. It took her a few tries before her eyes finally opened. The first thing she saw was a flickering low light illuminating from the broke lamp in the corner of the room. She brought her eyes up from the floor, and saw she was in a dark room, one that she was all too familiar with.

"No." A small whisper drifted through the place, her voice echoing around the room and back into her own ears. "I can't be…" Her lip trembled. "_I can't be back here."_

As much as she would love to believe that was true, all her senses told her it wasn't. She was indeed _here_, where she had been locked up for the past ten years of her life. This was the place where the beginning of captivity started, but also where it had ended almost half a year ago. She couldn't be back—_she didn't want to be back. _Her new life was only just getting started; she was experiencing all the joys that had been robbed from her. She had yet so many things to do, things to see. But now, she probably wouldn't be able to see the outside world ever again. She knew that if Eric had his way, she would never see daylight again, never know when it was night or morning, and that he would make sure she would be forever kept in an eternity of misery.

She tried to raise a hand but there was barely a twitch. Her whole body felt heavy, and when she tried to move again, her body heaved up and down. She tried again, this time putting more effort into sitting upright. She was clawing at the concrete wall, edging herself further up, and she barely managed to sit up before her body sagged. She felt weak, like she had no energy left to move, and she was panting, sweat beads lining her forehead. The room was moist, yet unbearably cold. Her body felt like it was burning up on fire, but her skin was cold to touch. Then it suddenly hit her, the familiarity of the feeling of being weak, helpless, and so out of control of her own body. Those bastards had drugged her again, so that she would be unable to escape, unable to leave this hellhole.

She heard metal scraping along the concrete ground, and the screeching noise made her jump inside her own skin. Blinding light seeped in through the crack, and it got brighter the more the person opened the door. Squinting, she could make out the shape of a man, standing in the doorframe looking at her. Even though she couldn't see their face, she knew without a doubt who it was.

"Eric." She seethed through her chattering her teeth. Instinctively, she made a move to cover herself, but she was dressed only in a white slip, and its sleeveless design made it hard to do anything. She opted for just wrapping her arms around herself, hiding whatever she could. Her legs which were sprawled in front of her before, were now tucked under her body, as she scooted closer towards the wall and further from the door.

His laugh echoed through the small damp room. "It's so nice to have you back here with us." He moved closer, until he was face to face, kneeling before her. She refused to look him in the eye, and turned her head sideways, but he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "It's been so long. There's so many people have missed you, who have been dying to see you again. Wouldn't you like to see them?"

She clamped her eyes shut, and shook her head desperately. "No, I don't want to." The amount of words she squeezed out from her trembling lips surprised her, as it did for him too.

She could hear him grate his teeth together and clench his jaw. "Well, it's not really up to you, my dear. They've been so patient, so loyal, and yet you don't even want to say a friendly hello." He removed his grasp on her cheeks, and she let out a sigh of relief, but the pain that followed next was even more horrible.

A loud noise rung through the room, and she could feel the handprint that he had left on her left cheek. It stung but she refused to cry. She wouldn't. She had gone those ten years without crying in front of him, and she wasn't about to start showing her weakness now. She had held on for so long, and she could hold on for a little longer—_until Tobias came to save her._

It was as if he knew what she was thinking because his next few words rocked her to the core. "No one's coming to save you, because no one _wants_ you. Do you understand? That man you were counting on for all those months, what was his name?" He paused, pretending to be in thought, but Tris knew he was just toying with her. "Ah yes! Tobias. Such a lovely name, and a lovely young man too." He removed his hand and pushed back a strand of hair that had blown across her face. "Don't you get it, _sweetheart? _He is not going to save you, because he doesn't care about you… He doesn't want to see you ever again."

She shook her head. "You're lying." She whispered.

"Am I?" He moved to the side. She could feel his hot breath on her ears and she shivered at the close proximity. "He told me himself. He told me that he only took pity on you, that he would've left you in the hospital if you hadn't reminded him of his ex. Annie was her name. It was such a shame. I heard she was a lovely girl. Did he tell you what happened to her?"

"Did you kill her?" Her lips quivered with fear. "You… You killed her didn't you! That's why you hate him. You sadistic bastard! You killed an innocent woman!"

His face lit up with a small smile momentarily before he dropped it, clasping his lips together, making a smacking noise. "No. I didn't. But do you know who did?" He paused, waiting for her to speak, but when she made no noise, he continued. "I'll tell you, if you really want to know." A cruel smile licked across his face. "Tobias—_your savior_ did."

"No. There's no way he would've…" She whispered in disbelief, but the more she thought about it. The more she refused to believe Eric's words were true. "He wouldn't. _Tobias wouldn't._" Tobias was honestly the most caring and selfless person, and there was no way in hell that he could've harmed another being. He too her in when no one else could, he made her see life in a new light. He pulled her from a dark place. He saved her—and _he made her want to live again._

"How well do you actually know him? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you know, _for sure_, that he didn't?" When she didn't answer, Eric released his grip on her, as if satisfied with the response he had received. "So now you see. Your knight in shining armor, he isn't as perfect or as flawless as you think he is. He is not innocent Tris, no one in this world is. You should know that better than anyone. After all, you're not either. So now you see? Your knight in shining armor, he isn't as perfect or as flawless as you think he is. He is not innocent Tris, no one in this world is. You should know that better than anyone. After all, you're not either are you, _my little flower_?"

She flexed her jaw. "Because you took care of that!" She screeched in his face.

"Good. Good." He prompted with a wicked smile. "Keep on coming with the hate because we both know that's what makes all this fun—that's what makes _you _fun."

Eric was cruel, he was taunting her with every word, reminding her of the things he had done to her. "I hate you." She spat, anger rising from the top of her head in fumes. "You robbed me of my life, you took me away from my family! _You ruined me_. And I **hate** you for that."

He clicked his fingers together and laughed, "That's the girl I know!" He shouted, almost ecstatic that he had brought back the part of her that wanted to fight. He leant back down to whisper one last thing before he left, but Tris wished he hadn't. "_There's the fire that I love, and **crave**._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh, I am so sorry for updating so late. Uni started last week and it's just been so hectic, between O-week and everything that I totally forgot about DMU, and I know, I know, I'm such a horrible writer for forgetting about this story momentarily. I am so very sorry! And on top of that, such a short chapter too… Grrr, this week has been so tiring, and I just couldn't write anymore today.

Hope you enjoyed anyway and leave a review for me to read if you liked it! See you in less than a week (hopefully).

P.S. Chapters might come out a little bit slower now that I'm back on a busy schedule—maybe once every 4 days to 1 week.


	16. Chapter 16

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

It had been a few days since Tris' disappearance and Tobias wasn't doing so well. He had awoken to find her gone, and the gaping hole he thought he had buried now sprung to light. The sensation of loss hit him hard; it was like he was reliving old memories...the last memory he had of Annie. It was like every inch of his body burned with an incurable pain, and the worst? His heart… Or whatever was in his chest, because the real one wasn't there—Tris had gone, and so it went with her.

She had stolen his heart, unintentionally at first, but gradually, every smile, every touch, and every morning he woke to see her safe, he felt his heart melt a little more. She was the light of his life, the centre of his existence. He hadn't been so sure of this; in fact, Tobias had tried to suppress most, if not all, of the stray feelings that arose every once in the while. He had deemed it inappropriate to harbor such great feelings of love for someone who was so much younger than him, however, the more he tried to deny it, the more it seemed to creep up to him. Until, he felt he was almost taken over, _consumed_ by every inch of her.

He sat on the couch, feeling completely abandoned and wallowing in his own grief and sadness. The apartment felt empty, even despite Christina sitting opposite to him. She hadn't uttered a word, so he had almost forgotten about her. But the place was still sad, almost bitter without Tris' presence. But he could still smell her, _touch her_—the scent of her, the way she would float around the apartment lingered long after she had gone.

Christina, who hadn't made one noise since now, spoke up. "Maybe she'll be back? Maybe she just needed to take a break." She swallowed. "No one can really blame her… She's been through so much—more than any person her age should suffer through. It's only natural that she might want to escape in a way."

"I could've helped her—" he paused, then corrected, " I could've done something if she had asked… Why did she not ask?" He looked up to the small girl who was now staring at him sympathetically, the same pain he was experiencing reflecting in her eyes.

"Maybe she felt like no one could help her… not even you." Her voice had grown quiet, until silence surrounded them. It was deafening, and it made Tobias want to scream, rip his hair out, or just do _something_. He couldn't handle it. He didn't even know what exactly he was feeling—pain? Anger? Rage? Perhaps all of the above, he really didn't have a clue. Nor did he want to find out.

"I should've noticed, I should've sensed that something was wrong, I should've picked it up! Hell! I was supposed to be the one that knew her better than anyone else…" He flung his hands to his hair, tugging through it before covering his own face, in shame and guilt. "I am—was—am… I don't even know!" He sighed, irritated. "All I know is I was the one was meant to look after her, and I couldn't even do that! Christina, I wasn't there for her when she needed me most! I—I—I failed her." He whispered as he shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye.

Christina's face softened, "It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. It's just one of those things that just happen." She slowly rose from her spot and shuffled over to him, wrapping an arm around his sobbing body as she tried to comfort him. "And you can't blame yourself for that. You did all that you could. Tobias, you've done more than you were expected to—"

"—but I still lost her. _I_ lost her."

"You didn't lose her Tobias… She went away on her own accord. _She_ was the one who decided she needed a break. Not _you_." He shook his head, refusing to listen to any of her words. So she grabbed him by the cheeks and forced him to look directly at her. "Tobias. It is _not _your fault. Okay?" She shook him a little, prompting him to give the right answer. "Do you understand me? It is NOT your fault."

He gave a meek nod. "I still don't understand why—why she did it… Did she not understand how much it would hurt me?" His actual heart was feeling like it was being stretched to the point where it would burst. The ache that resided there, no matter how hard he tried to ignore, gnawed at him.

_She's gone_, the voice in his head spoke what he dared not to, for fear that his words may come true. He shook his head, closing his eyes, hoping that if he did so, that he might wake up to find that all of this was just a nightmare, a horrible dream that his mind had conjured up as a punishment for denying his feelings for her. "I should've told her sooner." He spoke aloud this time.

"Told her what?" Christina asked, but there was no reply to her question.

_You should've told her sooner that you loved her, maybe that was enough to convince her to stay. _Tobias shook his head more frantically now. "No, it wouldn't have been enough."

"—What wouldn't have been enough?—" He shook off Christina's words, shoving her voice to the back of his mind. She wasn't a priority right now.

_What difference would it have made? The point is she's gone,_ it too was whispering now, _and she might not come back_, the voice in his head added. "No, I refuse to believe she won't come back. She will. She has to." Tobias replied in his mind.

_You're refusing to believe it, but I am telling you, she won't be coming back at all_. He only continued to shake his head. "No I don't believe it. I can't." He spoke, not realizing how much his lips were trembling now.

"—What don't you believe!—"

_And do you know why? _It continued to edge him. "No. And I don't want to know." He screamed internally. _Because of you! She left because of you. _

He could no longer breathe. His throats felt clogged up, and his vision began to blur, as a result of the lack of oxygen coursing throughout his body. He was aware of each and every blood cell in his system, and he could've sworn he felt them pop, each and every single one of them. The more he heard the sound, the more he clutched tighter on his throat.

_You. _The voice echoed in his mind. _YOU! _It was louder this time, the voice now unrelenting and totally hell-bent into driving Tobias' sanity into the ground. _She left because of you_. He was wheezing now, clutching desperately onto his throat, grasping for what little air he could get. Tears burned his eyes.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TOBIAS!" He heard Christina but he could barely answer her.

Then everything seemed to stop. He could breathe again, and the fresh air that filled his lungs felt amazing, but he noted that one thing was still burning inside his body. "It _hurts_." He whispered, slamming his eyes shut.

"What hurts?" Christina spoke, her voice hushed and gentle now. "Tell me Tobias. What hurts?"

In a way this pain was worse. Before, the pain was only physical and while he was on the edge of blacking out, it was easier to focus on the actual torture than the emotional fatigue he was feeling. And he was feeling everything… But most of all, it was the loss of her that struck him the hardest.

"Everything." He whispered.

"What hurts the most?" She clung onto him, scared for his life.

Tobias then pointed at where his heart used to be. "_Here_."

Then just like that everything stopped—the pain, the sobs, the tears, _everything._ It was like being in the midst of a fog and everything suddenly became clear—like it parted way, made a visible path for him. He could see everything again and everything made sense again.

"Eric." He seethed through his teeth. Tobias was certain he was behind Tris' disappearance; only he hated how it had taken him so long to get to this. But he knew, without a doubt, that it was him. It was him for sure—and Tobias was going to make him_ pay._

…

_Tell me how you're going to do that exactly? _

Tobias tried to shrug the nagging voice away, but responded to it regardless. "I don't know yet, but he can't be allowed to roam the streets, all the while having taken Tris! Hell, he could've deported her, sold her to some lowly bastard. I don't know okay! All I know is I need to get to him, I need to tell me where Tris is because—because…"

_Because you love her. _It finished the sentence for him.

"Yes." Tobias responded immediately after. "Because I…" He took a massive gulp of air, "Because I love her." A small smile began to grow at his lips, and it spread until he was grinning like an idiot. "_I love Tris._" Tobias announced emphatically.

_Yes you do._ The voice sneered, its voice dripping with venom.

Tobias shook off the bad vibes and instead focused on where he was walking.

It didn't take long before _it_ was back. _Where are you going?_ It asked, curiosity peaking in its voice.

"None of your business." Tobias shot back.

There was no more banter after that, and Tobias went back to his own thoughts, without the presence of a traitorous voice. It was annoying, and it often lingered where it was not welcome, but it did make some valid points. He _had_ been avoiding the 'L' word, only because he didn't really want to admit that he had fallen in love with a sixteen year old. Most of all, he hadn't wanted to admit it just as he lost her.

Tobias looked upwards at the sigh on the corner lamppost. He sighed in relief when he realised he was only a few blocks from his destination. The first half of the walk had passed fairly quickly because he had _it_ to keep him occupied, but now that it had disappeared, burrowed into the black abyss of his mind, he had nothing else to think about _but_ Eric—and to a certain extent, Tris. Instead, he tried to occupy his mind with something else… something a little more friendly and hit closer to home.

It was almost his birthday… but the more thought he gave it, the sadder he grew. What was the point in celebrating when there was no one to celebrate it with?

His thoughts turned sour again, and for the rest of the journey, he thought of little else. Every time he felt his mind stray, he would focus it again by thinking of just white, like a blank wall or clean sheet of paper. It didn't work very well, but it held up until he came to his destination.

His first few steps into the building were hasty, but his knees still felt weak. He didn't know if he had enough strength to go through with all of this. "Be strong." He told himself. "Be strong for Tris." He nodded slightly and swallowed before stepping further in.

The place was the exact same it had been a few weeks ago. He had expected little change, but there was none—absolutely none. He took a quick glance around before striding over to the desk, the one place, one person he knew he could rely on, and feel safe around.

As expected, he was there. "Zeke."

The man in question perked up at the sound of his name, though no smile hinted at his lips. His face did soften, but there was no friendliness in it, only professionalism.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you…" Tobias' eyes darted around the room, before he leant in and whispered, "_in private_."

Zeke simply nodded in understanding and led them to a small office. Tobias glanced around, and it was noticeably bare. It was clearly used an interrogation room though Tobias wondered why Zeke had led him there. Perhaps, it was a metaphor for secrets or maybe it was just pure coincidental, but neither really mattered right now.

Zeke gestured towards the chair, and Tobias took the opportunity to sit down. "What would you like to talk about?"

Tobias didn't answer immediately and took a few seconds to think, "I don't know where to begin actually…" Tobias paused, actually confused, "It's quite serious though."

Seeing the crease lines on his forehead, Zeke slowly sat himself down opposite to Tobias. "So am I here as a friend or as a policeman?"

He hesitated, eying his friend carefully. "Both. But can you promise me that nothing leaves this room unless I say so?"

Zeke nodded slowly, "Okay, where do you want to begin?"

He started from the beginning, telling Zeke of everything that had occurred over the past half year. He relayed every bit of information he could remember, beginning from when he pulled Tris from the river to Eric's 'visit', and included all the little bits in between, such as the small breakdowns to the bigger ones. When it came to the last part of the story, Tobias wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Zeke, but if he wanted him to help, he would need _everything_. He made sure to retell the story word for word, especially when Eric was actually involved in the conversation, and not to skip any vital information. It took every ounce in his body not to snap, and throw the table and chairs around—because that certainly would not help his case at all. He tried to calm his racing heart by medicinal breathing, focusing on breathing through his nose and out through his mouth… needless to say, none of that really worked.

Zeke sat in silence through the whole story, and took his time in progressing what he wanted to say. He hadn't uttered a word during, and Tobias was actually feeling slightly nervous, somewhat afraid of what his friend might say.

When he did speak up, it was exactly as Tobias had expected. "Wow, that's bold." Zeke had said after contemplating on his reply after a while.

Tobias nodded but didn't reply, and they sat in silence for a while. It was so quiet in the room that he could hear his own heart beating. His fingers began to itch, and he opted for tapping on the table as a small outlet for his rage. He was so angry during the whole story that he could basically feel the fumes rising from his head. When he couldn't take it any longer, the silence pounding in his ears, he raised his eyebrows at Zeke, prompting some sort of response from him.

"You've told me all this why? What do you want me to do?"

Tobias looked him in the eye, his voice growing cold and unfeeling. "I want you to put him behind bars."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I can actually see the end now! It'll probably finish in another 5 chapters—well, I'm not sure the amount of chapters, but I do have a set of events/things I want to happen before I close this story. I'm actually sad at this, but oh well, all things must come to an end. Don't forget to drop me a review to read and I'll see you guys soon. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TOBIAS

A few hours had passed since Tobias visited Zeke in the precinct, but also hours since Eric's disappearance. Eric had vanished, gone with the wind, the moment the police raided his home. The growing paranoia in his stomach made it almost impossible to do anything but pace back and forth. He felt jumpy every second of the day, and every time there was a knock on the door, or a banging sound from the hallway, he could feel his skin crawl with goosebumps. He could no longer sleep, eat, or do anything. He was an actual living corpse.

His hands were shaking, and no matter how hard he tried to get them to stop, he couldn't. He pressed his palms firmly against his thigh, but he still felt jittery all over. He was aware of everything, but he couldn't process it in his mind. Though Christina had been chattering away, he hadn't heard anything. His mind felt frenzied, but he didn't have a possible explanation as to why. "It must just be the coffee." He told himself quietly.

"Tobias… they'll find him." Christina's soft voice floated through the apartment, breaking through his own little word. "And when they do, they'll find _her_ also." Christina was careful not to mention Tris' name.

Tobias nodded and forced out a small smile. He was doubtful, the man was a snake; he was deceitful, and manipulative, but he was also cunning, and very, _very_ good at hiding. _And if he wanted to be found, he would've been already_, added the voice in his head. He shoved the tiny voice back into the depths of his head, not having any time to have a mental argument inside his head.

"I have to find her. I have to." He whispered, as he strode towards the window. He paused, looking out the window briefly before walking back. "I won't let him hurt her. Not again." He murmured.

He repeated those four sentences over and over, as he walked back and forth, stopping for a moment to look at the gloomy sky. It was dark outside; the sun was hidden away behind the clouds, where no one could see it, and there was no signs of life. The birds that had used to fly over the sky, soaring just beneath the warm sun, had disappeared. Tobias laughed at this; it was as if the world was teasing him. Tris was hidden away from him too, somewhere in the darkness, where he couldn't see her, touch her—find her. _It's hard to see in the darkness, isn't it?_

Tobias didn't ignore it this time. "The darkness can only fight the light for so long, before it cracks, crumbles to pieces. And when it does, it—_I_—will win." He replied inside his head.

_How can you fight with light when you're surrounded by nothing but darkness? Your aura, it's consumed by black—tell me how can you fight the darkness when you're coming it? _It paused, giving Tobias enough time to take a breath. _How will you help her when you've gone mad? _

He shook off the words. "I'm not going mad." He said, "I'm not going mad." He repeated. He nodded, acting as if he had convinced himself. "I'll be okay." It was lie.

_You won't be able to find her—_

"No!" He clutched the sides of his head. "I will. I have to." He added hastily. "I can't… I can't live my life without her."

_You won't be able to find her because **I **won't let you." _He repeated, finishing his sentence_. I won't let you get to her. _

"Shut up!" He slammed his fist on the coffee table beside him. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't need you telling me things I don't need to hear right now!" He clasped his hands over his ears and pretended to ignore the voice that was thumping in his ears. He _needed_ to find her—he _needed her._

"Tobias, I'm worried about you!" A faint voice interrupted his thoughts. He frowned. The voice was too loud, too concerned to have been conjured from his mind. "You can't go on like this for long. You'll tire yourself out… how will you find her then?" The voice grew softer now, into a sort of hushed whisper he had to strain his ears to hear.

He snapped from his thoughts, "How long has it been?" He asked, eyes focusing back onto reality.

"What?" Christina replied, confused.

He shot her a puzzled look. "How long has it been?" He replied.

"How long since what?" She pressed, frown lines creasing her forehead. "Tobias, did you not hear me? I'm worried about you!"

He waved her off, "Yes, yes, yes. I heard you… I was just thinking… Thinking…" He trailed off.

That didn't seem to sit well with her. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Tobias. You've barely been eating, sleeping. You need to rest, to let your body heal. You're stressing yourself out—"

"—I'm not stressed!" He interrupted, his voice ringing loud in both of their ears. "I've just been… _distracted_ lately." His feet came to a stop before her. He placed a small palm on her shoulder, "I'll be okay, Christina." She looked up at him then, her eyes pleading at his sanity. He forced out another small smile, and tried his best to sound convincing. "I'm okay. I'm just really worried about her is all."

She nodded, "We all are." She said in a small voice. "But I think you need help… You're not sounding like yourself. I think losing Tris has been hard for you—it's been hard for both of us, I'm not saying it's not—but you've grown distant, and every time I try to talk to you, I feel like your mind is elsewhere. You're getting your time jumbled up, and yesterday you even told me, you didn't know how you got back to the apartment! You're spacing out Tobias, you're losing track of reality, and I'm—I'm really _scared_ for you Tobias."

"I'll be okay. I just need to sleep it off." He repeated for the hundredth time, giving her shoulder a small squeeze and a sad smile, before he headed off to bed. "Don't worry about me."

…

When he woke up, the events of last night seemed like a blur to him. The memories were there, but they were different, like he was seeing them through someone else's eyes, or through frosted glass. It felt so surreal. He felt like he had no control of his body—it didn't seem like his life, _his words_, but he was there… he was in his own body when it happened.

Groggily, he pushed himself out of bed and onto his feet. He had made up his mind that today he was going to be productive, he wasn't going to let his deluded mind cloud his reality again, because if he did, if he let the darkness seep into his mind again, he wouldn't be able to find Tris. She would be gone, and he didn't know if he could live with that knowledge.

"Are you feeling better?" Christina asked cautiously when he came out from the bedroom.

He gave her a smile, a gentle but genuine one this time, and answered in reply. "Yes. I'm feeling so much better."

She raised an eyebrow, confused what had brought on the sudden change of mood. "Do you want to talk about what happened…" She hesitated, unsure of her next words, "about what happened last night?"

Tobias walked over to the kitchen, reached overhead and poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He could hear Christina behind him, waiting for an answer. He sighed as he turned around. "I don't know what happened… It was like I was a whole different person…" He looked up from his cup of coffee to the woman who was staring at him now. "I just felt so helpless, and my mind just got the better of me. I'm sorry if I made you worried… but I'm better now. It was just a lapse, a one-time thing. Don't worry about it okay?"

"That's what you said last night." He heard her mutter beneath her breath, but he thought to let that one slide. He didn't want to continue to conversation, not because it made him uncomfortable. Well, it did, but because he wasn't actually sure of what happened last night.

She gestured towards the kitchen table, and he let her lead him over. When he finally seated himself down, coffee still firmly grasped in his hands, she spoke up.

"Do you know why you felt… _different?_" He noted how much effort she had to place in her words to not sound so strained, or uncomfortable.

"I don't remember…" He stared down at the pool of warm brown liquid, sloshing away in his cup. "All I remember is going to the police station, talking to Zeke and coming back home. After that, I don't… I don't know."

Christina's frown deepened, "Did you do anything? Stop anywhere?" Her voice sounded suspicious.

"No." Tobias answered, "Wait. Do you think someone drugged me?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking, fear taking over.

"It might be possible—especially if _someone_ found out what you were doing earlier." Her voice had grown quieter too, as if afraid of someone overhearing. "Do you think you might've let something slip?"

He shook his head. "No… I don't think so. I mean I'm not sure—"

"—What about Zeke?" Christina interrupted hastily.

Tobias shook his head again. "He wouldn't… He understands Christina. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Someone must've found out because there's no other possible explanation as to why you were acting so… so _weird_. It was like you were there, but your mind wasn't quite right. I don't know how to describe it. It was just so… so _chilling_." She looked over her right shoulder, and peered out the window. It was still dark outside—there hadn't been a sunny day since Tris was here. "Did you eat anything? Drink anything?"

"No." Tobias answered immediately, and then he tensed up. "No… I did have a coffee." He waited for her to say something but she only raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue. "I got it down at the little café… you know the one on the main road?" Nobody said anything, and when he thought it through in his head, everything clicked. "Oh fuck!" He slammed his fists on the table, making Christina jump. "That was where Tris said she saw Eric. I should've known better…" He seethed through his teeth. "That son of a bitch drugged me!"

"I'd be more concerned as to how he knew you were going to get coffee there. Think about it Tobias…" She waited for him to catch up on her train of thought. "How would he know you would go there? He must've known…xhe must've had someone that told him..."

"I know what you're thinking, but he wouldn't. Zeke wouldn't betray me like that!" Tobias ran a hand through his hair, and added more, his tone softer this time. "He's my _friend_."

"How would you know?" Christina didn't seem to want to let this one go.

"Because I do okay!" He puffed out an angrily. He closed his eyes, seeing clearer now. "This is what _he_ wants, he wants to turn us against each other… and it's working. We can't, we can't let him do that to us Christina. We have to be stronger than that."

She released a breath, "I know Tobias… I'm just worried, you know? He could have people everywhere..."

"I know you're scared, I am too." He released his grip from the cup, which now contained cold coffee, and pushed it away from him. "That can't stop us from finding her. You should know me better than that. If anything, this will only make me determined to find her, because at least I know I'm doing something—I'm _trying_ to find her. He's only retaliating because I _know _something, and he's running scared. He's doing all he can to stop me, but I can't let that hold me back… _I won't._" He reached over and took her shaking hands into his own. "Because I can't afford to lose time like that again", he added mentally. But aloud he spoke: "We will be okay, Christina. We'll make it out in the end, all three of us." He squeezed her hand, and he felt her squeeze back.

Silence fell upon them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was rather the opposite. Their thoughts fell in sync and without words, they began to think of where Eric could possibly have gone to hide, where he could hold Tris, and ways to get her back, and more. The wind howled outside and the trees batted against the large window in the living room. It seemed the weather outside was just as restless as Tobias felt. He was trying to think, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop fidgeting, all he wanted to do was find her, hold her close and ask her to forgive him for letting her go. He had made a promise to her a long time ago—he couldn't believe it had been so many months prior—and he had failed. Now, he had one chance to make it right, and he couldn't even focus on anything but his hatred for Eric.

"You know, if Eric is the one that's got her, then she shouldn't be too hard to find." Christina began.

Tobias frown deepened because that was hard to believe, it was inconclusive to everything he had about Eric. Eric was smart and despite what he allowed them to think from time to time, he was always two steps ahead of them. He was a master trickster, and he wouldn't be easy to find.

Sensing his confusion, she continued, "From what she's told us, we can narrow down the places he might be holding her. There's only so many places he could stash someone like her for so long before someone nosy notices. We have a chance, Tobias! We might be able to get her back. And if he doesn't know that Tris has been talking to us, then we have the upper hand. He won't even know we're coming."

His heart leapt with joy, but then a frown appeared once more, "And what if he does know?"

"Then we're right back to the start." She said flatly. "But it's as good as any lead we've gotten so far, and I think we owe it to ourselves to at least look."

Tobias nodded numbly, but a miniscule feeling of hope fluttered in his chest. "Let's go get her back."

…

After hours of being stuck around in traffic, wondering hopelessly around the rugged side of town—the side people only went for _certain_ services—they finally stood before a building. On the outside, it was boring. There was nothing outstanding about the place, and the dark grey coated on its walls made it seem as normal as any other. But Tobias knew there was nothing 'normal' about these buildings on this very street—they were well known for a _reason_, though that reason wasn't spoken aloud for many reasons.

They had thought it was strange for Eric to keep her in such a place, where she would be frequented by many visitors that would see her passing face, but that was exactly how they had gotten the information they needed. It took all but one person to identify Tris, and to point them in the right direction. They were careful and only selected a handful to help them in finding Tris. After all, it would be _very_ dangerous if Eric had caught onto what they were trying to do, and by limiting the people they showed Tris' picture to, it decreased the likelihood of Eric ever finding out. They had knocked on all doors, walked down every street, every alley they could find, before finally, one person spoke up.

_"Yes." The man said, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin. "I've seen her before."_

_Tobias' eyes lit up with hope like never before. "Where?" He spoke urgently, his voice rising in volume. _

_The man seemed slightly shocked by Tobias' eagerness, and took a cautious step back. "I don't know really. I've heard things about her though—**good things too**" his eyes sparkled with lust, "Though I haven't had the chance to see for myself."_

_It took a lot of strength and will from Tobias to not knock this man senseless. Instead, he bundled his fists up by his side and spoke as calmly as he managed, through seethed teeth. "We're not here for her… **services**. We just need to talk to her… um…"_

_The man frowned and looked at him accusingly, "You're not here for trouble… are you? Because I would hate for something to happen to you in this part of town. You know how it is… You never know what might happen here, especially at this time of the night." His eyes sparkled with evil intent, and Tobias suddenly felt queasy. _

Was this man actually threatening him? _Tobias dug his nails firmly into his balled fists, hissing at the slight pain._ This man, in a _business suit _(for crying out loud!) was actually trying to threaten him?_ Tobias almost laughed out loud. He gave himself a brief moment to collect his good senses, then spoke aloud. _

_"Is that a threat?" He growled._

_The man eyed him skeptically, and opened his mouth to argue but Christina spoke up before he could utter a word._

_"No, we're not trying to cause a problem. We actually need to speak to her boss." Christina cut in quickly, and Tobias gave her a nod of approval, grateful for her help. "We need to sort out some things we have for an upcoming party and well, you know how it is." She shot the man a wink, and Tobias saw him swoon at her feet. Tobias really had to praise her for her acting skills; she was pulling this off without a hitch. Her lie was flawless, seamless, and it seemed the man was buying it. _

_Tobias simply couldn't bring himself—nor did he trust himself to say anything—so he remained silent, and let Christina do all the talking, nodding once in a while. _

_After a little while of convincing, and bickering from Tobias and the man—god was that man stubborn!—he finally gave up the location with a sigh. Throughout the whole banter, the man was fidgeting heaps, and he kept scratching himself as his eyes darted left and right. When he did agree to finally help, Tobias was more suspicious than ever, but ignored it for the man gave him a good lead. And he was so close to Tris now._

_"Head down East, and follow the train line. You won't miss the place, it's a grey big building." The man spoke hurriedly, his eyes darted around the road, but before he headed the way he came, he left a word of warning. "If you're going there, looking for trouble, then its best you head back. People like you don't belong here, you stick out, and if I were you, I would take the chance and leave now."_

He entered the building through the back door, not having any interests in being caught. Tobias had instructed Christina to wait behind, it would be easier to slip in and out unnoticed with as little people as possible. A man visiting a brothel was nothing new, but entering with another lady, that would certainly turn a few heads. He had to focus on getting Tris out, and he didn't need any other distractions. Two was a crowd and he couldn't risk it—he _wouldn't_ risk it with Tris' life on the line.

_People like you don't belong here. _The man's words stuck around in his head, long after he himself scurried off to the hole he came from. _You stick out_. He had warned, and Tobias was wondering why that was so. Tobias found it odd, the way the man was always jumping back and forth, like his mind wasn't really there… like he was scared of being caught talking to them. Nonetheless, Tobias pushed the weird vibe to the back of his head; he didn't have time to worry about that now. If someone found out he were snooping around, then he would deal with the consequences later. All he could think about was Tris, and how he would finally be able to stroke her face, hold her close…

_And kiss her senseless_, the voiced seemed to say, but it was rather quiet and faint. Tobias ignored this too.

"Yes." Tobias agreed mentally, "And I'll—" He stopped himself mid-sentence and slammed his back against the corner.

There was movement.

He waited, until the flickering light and the shadow of the man disappeared down the corridor. It was in the same direction he was heading so he made sure the person was long gone before he made his way to Tris. He had gotten the room she was holding her in, through some very dirty tricks. He had been caught snooping around the files, and the lady at the desk responded _very _eagerly to him. It was as if she never had a man that seemed to pay attention to her, and all it took were a few nice words and she gave up what he was looking for without any hesitation. Regardless of how he had gotten the information, he was this close to Tris, and he wasn't going to let something so little hold him back right now. There was no time for that now… that was a tale for another day.

He slip in and out of rooms, corridors and the long halls unnoticed and he thanked god for not allowing him to get caught. When he reached the door, he saw that it was bolted from the outside, and he felt disgusted. She had been locked in there, like an animal. It took a lot of brute strength to move the board that secured the door, and he braced himself for what he was going to see. He wanted to look away, he didn't want to see her there, scared, crying, fighting for a breath. But he made himself look, as he opened the door. He would remember this, and he would make Eric pay for all that he had done to Tris. The memory that he would have of Tris would fuel his rage and revenge. He winced as the door scraped against the concrete floor, as he pushed it open. He was surprised at how heavy it was.

When it was wide open, he almost collapsed to the floor in a messy heap. He was looking into an empty room, and nothing occupied the space but a dingy old mattress. He had gotten there too late. They had known they were coming for her. They—_he—_had moved her.

She was gone… taken from him_ again_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Am I a bad person for doing that again…? I promise you the next chapter won't be as boring and perhaps even a little more exciting and adventurous. I have it all planned out, and it's just time to write all of it—I know what I want to happen but I don't know how well I'll be able execute it, so maybe some action, maybe not? Guess we'll all see...


	18. Chapter 18

**DRAG ME UNDER**

TRIS

"Hey," said a familiar voice. She looked over to see Tobias there, looking like he was about to cry.

"Tobias?" She said, but it came out in a dry sob. She coughed, trying to down the itch in her throat. "Is that you?" He gave a small nod. "How—how—how are you" She croaked. Despite her best efforts at pushing back the tears, she couldn't stop them from falling. "How are you here right now?" She whispered.

"It's 'll be okay." He tried to soothe, and his hands rubbed up and down her back, but the hiccups that clogged her throat made it hard to breathe.

Soon, she was gasping for breath. "I—I—"

"Just breathe." He instructed. "Don't try to talk."

But she couldn't stop the sputtering that came from her lips. "I was so scared—I didn't know what to do… He came—and he—he _threatened you_." She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I didn't know what to do… I _froze_. I just sat there, a blubbering mess… Tobias, I'm an awful person!"

He drew her in tighter and held her close to his chest as her tears stained his crisp white shirt. "No, don't say that. You're not an awful person. You did what any other would do. There wasn't anything you could've said."

"Why is he doing this?" Her lip trembled, "Why me? What does he want from me?" She asked with shaky breaths, taking a second to look up at Tobias.

He sighed and brushed away the strands of hair that fell over her face. "It's not you, Tris. Eric… he's just a horrible person. You are not to blame." He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

She shivered, "I wish I could stay like this… forever in the safety of your arms. Please don't let me go—please don't leave—please just hold me—"

"I won't. Don't worry Tris, I won't." Tobias said, trying to force a smile. "I'll stay here as long as I can. But I can't promise anything… I don't know how long I'll be able to say… I'm not even—"

She clamped her eyes together, shaking her head hastily, "No… Don't say it… _please don't say it_." She spoke a little louder this time.

"Okay." Tobias agreed sadly.

She sighed into his neck, breathing in the scent of him. It was faint but it was there, and it was highly intoxicating. Every time he came to say goodnight, she would with the scent of him all over her, it was strangely comforting—like she had someone watching over her.

She sighed into his shoulder, trying to soothe her sobs. When she tried to shift, her body felt numb and she collapsed back into Tobias' arms with a heavy exhale. "It hurts." She closed her eyes and willed away the pain to disappear, "Every part of my body is in constant agony, and all I can think of is how much it _hurts_. I don't have anything but _time_… time to think about my life… how much it sucked." She choked on her words. She then looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to take the pain away. "Distract me please."

"I don't know what I can do…" he murmured unsurely.

"Tell me something… anything. I just want to hear you talk. I want to focus on anything but the pain radiating from my body. I don't want to focus on the fact that I'm all alone here… with no one to talk to. I want to be anywhere other than here."

He nodded, obeying. "What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "tell me anything." She paused and licked her cracked lips, taking the opportunity to also think. "How about your family? I haven't heard you talk about them at all…" She suggested, but let herself trail off when she saw how his eyes travelled elsewhere. It was obviously a sensitive subject.

He dropped his head down to look at her, and she shivered from the slight breeze. "Well… I guess there's not much to tell about my family. The reason why I don't talk about them is well… because I don't have any."

"You don't have any?" Tris commented whilst trying to mask the shock on her face. _I guess that's what we have in common then, _she added silently to herself.

"None I talk to at least." She noted how his eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared elsewhere, "I had a half-brother, he was born a few years after me but he died at the age of 8… I don't like to talk about it." Tobias whispered, and shifted so he could free one hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"Oh." It fell silent for a moment, and she could hear nothing but the beating of their hearts, and how it had fallen in sync. She felt one of his tears hit her cheek and it forced her to open her eyes. It broke her heart seeing him like this. He was always the strong one of the two. How was she ever going to comfort him like he had done countless times for her? She exhaled loudly, trying desperately hard to hold herself together. Using her hands she grabbed his and planted a small kiss on the back of his palm. "What about your parents?" She asked, trying to sound a more hopeful.

"My mother's gone too, and my father… well, let's just say he wasn't much of one." The bitterness in his voice unnerved Tris. His face scrunched up with so many emotions Tris could barely register then. Instead, she opted to hold his hand tightly, and comfort him, like he had done for her. "I'm sorry." He spoke up a little while later, his voice sounding more normal. "Now you know why I don't like to talk about my family."

She gave him a soft smile and a small squeeze, "You're my family, Tobias, and I'm yours."

The far-away look in his eyes began to disintegrate, and he looked back down at her, tears of what she hoped to be happiness fell. "I'm sorry, Tris."

It was her turn to frown. "For what?" She asked.

"For not finding you sooner… For letting you slip between my fingers. I—I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." He spoke with rushed words, "There wasn't enough time to tell you that I—I… I lov—"

"No." She gasped as she reached out for him, but he was falling further and further from her grasp. "Please don't go. You _promised_ me you'd stay! Tobias! Please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone anymore. _Please_."

It was too late.

She woke up to the hum of a car engine, and her eyes snapped open but she was only met by darkness. Ignoring her inability to see, she tried to wriggle around but found her hands and feet were bound tightly. The raw rope they had used hurt when it rubbed against her bare skin, chaffing it and leaving it raw and pink. When she tried to swallow, she found she couldn't. Someone had tied a gag around her mouth and had in the process, bound a scrap of fabric over her eyes. She couldn't see anything but black, and she couldn't taste anything but the disgusting fabric in her mouth. Forcing back a sob, she tried to think of something else to take her mind away from the fact that she was close to helpless now.

_Please Tobias_, she pleaded in her mind, _please come back to me_. She waited, but there was nothing but silence. He was gone, and had left nothing behind but his lingering touches and the memory of his kiss. She had to face the fact that she was alone.

Since opening her eyes were of no use, she closed them again and tried to focus on anything else. She knew they were moving, on a dirt road perhaps? The car rumbled beneath her and sent her rolling around every time it hit a bump. The right side of her cheek was constantly slammed into some kind of rough carpeting, like the kind you found at the back of a large vehicle, and her head pounded from the constant bashing it received from the not-so-. Within moments of waking up, she could feel pins-and-needles spreading throughout her entire body.

She tried to calm herself down by breathing through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. None of it was doing her good. She could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she was afraid it was going to pop right out. It was racing, and the distorted blood flow wasn't helping her with fathering her thoughts at all. The rush of blood the pooled in her brain was making her feel sick, but she persevered. She swallowed back every urge in her to scream, to claw, to fight her way out of the binds that tethered her down. She was actually thinking of it until she heard a strange voice.

"I don't know why we didn't take everyone," It confused her for a moment, but it didn't take her long to figure out that the mysterious man speaking was referring to the girls back at the brothel. He spoke up again, "I mean, why _her?"_

She tried not to choke on a breath. They were talking about her now. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to make sure that she didn't make a sound.

"I don't know. Boss just said he wanted her." A second man spoke up. "And we do as boss says."

Their conversation ended but their words remained behind, sort of floating in the hair, and it made Tris feel queasy and she swallowed the urge to throw up. Their words left her disturbed and shaken to the core. She tried to distract herself by thinking of the people that frequented her back at the old place but no one came to mind. Nothing about either man was familiar to her, and she honestly felt like giving up. There was no way she could get herself out of this one now.

After rolling around in the back for a while, the car came to a stop. She heard the two men whisper something under their breath, and even with strained ears, she couldn't make out the words. She heard car doors slamming from both sides, and she assumed they had just gotten out of the front seat and would be soon coming to check up on her. Forcing back a cry for help, she remained silent, hoping that they would just think that she was still unconscious.

She heard footsteps left and right, and not long after, the back door burst open and bright light seeped in, blinding her. She slammed her eyes but she could still feel the full blunt force of the sun even with the blindfold on. She made sure not to move and calmed her mind using the trick Tobias had taught her a while back—if she was getting anxious, nervous or close to a panic attack, he would tell her to "breathe. Relax." She recited his words though they didn't sound nearly as nice coming from her. "Count with me Tris," he would say next, "one… two… three…" Sometimes she got to ten and she was better, other times, she would count past a hundred and she wouldn't feel any better. But somehow, he always got her through it. There was something about his voice that was so captivating. It made everything okay—it was something about _him_ made it seem like she wasn't walking amongst darkness.

"All good." She heard, "She's still unconscious."

When she heard them leave, she let out a huge sigh of relief. They were gone, not for long, but it gave her sometime to think. She bit down hard on her lip, forcing out blood, and she hissed at the momentary pain. Every time she tried to plan a way of escape, she would find herself distracted, thinking of all the ways she could die. But she couldn't think about that now, she couldn't think _like that_. She needed to survive. She was a survivor after all. She just needed something to channel and focus the rage, the hate, and all the spite she had in her system. And that was when she decided, when she was free and clear of this car, she would be the first to see Eric meet his end… _that_ was her promise.

The car door opened again and this time it caught her by surprise. She let out a little gasp… a mistake which could've cost her everything, because the next thing she noted, she was getting dragged upright.

"What do you want from me? Where are you taking me?" She tried to scream, but her voice was so hoarse, her words barely made it out. She tried thrashing around as much as she could with bound feet and hands, and it was more like squirming than anything. She suddenly felt very aware that in her current predicament, dressed only in a thin nightgown, she was only making the situation worse. Immediately she stopped, feeling the cool breeze on her bare skin.

Her ears caught what sounded like a howl or maybe a wicked cackle, then out of nowhere, a loud slap. She felt dazed for a second, before she felt the stinging on her right cheek. She knew it would be red and raw now, and it itched like crazy, but most of all, it _hurt_. She forced back a tear; she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Why did you do that?" She heard one hiss to another.

"That slut deserved it!" She heard that man yell, "Why are you giving me shit for _her?_" She heard him ask.

"I don't know man. Boss said to not touch her, and _there_" she assumed he pointed to her right cheek, "that right _there_ is a mark. If push comes to shove, you're going under the bus—I ain't taking no shit for you alright?" Tris didn't know whether to be grateful or more terrified. Had Eric really asked them not to mar her skin? But what the hell did that mean? Was he going to sell her to a potential buyer? Is that why he had moved her so suddenly?

"Fine." The other man huffed. "But it won't come to that."

It was silent after that, and it took her a long time to register that she was still sitting upright, quietly listening to their banter. Suddenly, she could feel all eyes turn to her, and she shifted uncomfortably beneath their gaze.

"What should we do with her now then?" The man who hit her asked.

"I don't know man, we can't exactly take her looking like _that_. He'll have our skin if he knew." Tris jumped when she felt someone pull at her wrist. Their grip was firm yet not hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Then what do you think we should do?" He re-asked; his voice a little more irritated now.

"Maybe we should stash her away somewhere until _that_ clears up..."

Her ears perked up, if they took her elsewhere, maybe she'd have better luck escaping. She knew if Eric wasn't anywhere close, she had a chance. She needed them to believe that their necks were on the chopping block if they bought her to Eric like this, and she had one chance to make it sound convincing. "Why don't you just say it as it is! You slapped me, you son of a bitch, and you left me with what I would presume to be a nasty bruise and from your tone of voice, _Eric_ probably won't be too happy with you, will he? I can only guess what he'll do to you then... But we'll see, won't we?"

She heard growling next and she braced herself for another impact, but none came. "Shut up." At least he refrained himself from being physical this time—she could words, but Tris didn't know how long she would be able to cope if they got more and more physical. She was fragile enough already considering they, Eric, barely left her food to eat, only enough to keep her alive. He'd much rather her starve, and beg.

"At least tell the girl where we're taking her!" exclaimed the nicer one. Tris noted silently that he had a sort of gruff edge to his voice that was kind of raspy. The other one sounded more downright cruel and vindictive and displayed no emotion in his voice except anger—he was the one she needed to watch more carefully of the two.

"She doesn't need to know anything." He snapped.

"It doesn't matter since she's not going to see where we're going. Chances are she doesn't even know where this place is! It's in the middle of goddamn nowhere, and it is _kind of _hard to get there. And I stress 'kind of'. Plus there's no way she can get any word out to anyone as to where we're heading, so there's no harm in telling her." She fidgeted with her fingers, crossing them as well as she can, praying they would give her some sort of indication to where they were going. But there was another problem even if she solved that one, how was she going to get the message to Tobias? If he was even looking for her anymore…

"No! We're not telling her anything. Just shut your mouth!" It was crystal clear by now who was obviously the alpha male.

The other one hesitated before speaking again. "Just a thought." He muttered under his breath. If the other guy had heard, he had let that comment slide. "What do you think we should do now then?"

"Let's just get back onto the road and we'll figure it out later." The man who had hit her replied. "Oh, and don't forget to give her another dose, a larger one this time to make sure she doesn't wake up again."

"No…" Tris forced out a whisper, "No more drugs." She begged, flailing her arms in front of her. "_No more hallucinations_ _please." _If they had heard her, they had ignored it because the last thing she heard or saw was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So now you know why Tobias found no one! I wonder where they're taking her, hm… (PS. Don't forget to drop me a review to read!)


End file.
